Corazón Valiente
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Twilight y Spike siempre han sido como hermanos, pero pronto descubrirán que sus sentimientos harán que su relación vaya más allá. Este fanfic es una precuela de mi fanfic anterior, "My Little Pony: La Magia del amor"
1. Un corazón roto

_Este es mi nuevo fanfic. Trata acerca de la relación de Twilight y Spike antes, durante y después de la llegada de Melody. Se recomienda leer mi fanfic My Little Pony: La magia del amor, aunque no es obligatorio._

_Como siempre, destacar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hasbro y Lauren Faust._

_Epero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un corazón roto**

Había pasado un año en Equestria desde la derrota del villano Lord Tirek.

Parecía que, tras este mal trago la paz y la tranquilidad se habían afianzado en aquel mágico lugar.

La vida de las Guardianas de la Armonía transcurría tranquilamente, y, cada una había vuelto a sus labores.

Entre ellas, estaba Twilight Sparkle, que ahora era una princesa, pero aún no sabía cómo llevar a cabo su última misión. Y es que, resulta que tras la victoria ante Lord Tirek, ella tenía el objetivo de llevar la magia a todos los rincones de Equestria, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, pese a haber consultado ya todos sus libros.

Una cosa era segura, Celestia le había prometido algo muy especial cuando lo consiguiese.

Aquel día, Twilight se encontraba en el castillo de Celestia en Canterlot consultando la biblioteca. Quizá allí encontraría lo necesario para saber de qué manera cumplir su objetivo.

"Ojalá Spike estuviese aquí conmigo" pensó.

Su asistente, el dragón Spike había ido a ayudar a Rarity a su casa. Twilight puso los ojos en blanco al recordar esto.

Aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, ella le molestaba la relación entre Rarity y Spike, especialmente desde el día en el que su amigo dragón le había "confesado" sus sentimientos por la unicornio diseñadora. Lamentablemente, ella no parecía sentir lo mismo por él pese al tiempo que habían compartido juntos, y, parecía más empeñada en cumplir su sueño que en prestar atención a sus sentimientos.

Estos pensamientos hicieron que Twilight negase con la cabeza… si acaso ella pudiese hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo…

Spike llegó tarde a la casa que ambos tenían en Ponyville.

"Spike ¿Qué tal…?" empezó a decir ella, pero se calló al ver la mala cara que el dragón traía.

Él ignoró su pregunta y fue a sentarse sin decir una palabra; Twilight empezó a preocuparse.

"¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Spike! ¡Háblame por lo que más quieras!"

"Ella…"

La voz del dragón temblaba al hablar. La alicornio estaba perpleja. Nunca había visto a su asistente de aquella manera.

"Ella no me quiere"

"¿Cómo?"

"Hoy por fin me he sincerado. Le he dicho a Rarity que la amaba y ella…"

Dos lágrimas le cayeron. Twilight usó su magia para limpiárselas con un pañuelo.

"Ella me ha dicho que no sentía lo mismo" continuó Spike.

Twilight estaba muda de la impresión. No sabía que decir.

"Después de… todo lo que hice por ella..."

Twilight pensó en ello. Sabía que Spike tenía razón. Había permanecido horas y horas ayudando a Rarity en la recolección de gemas, ella le había hecho cargar con todas sus maletas cada vez que hacían un viaje… y eso por no hablar de las horas que pasó en la Boutique Carrusel cargando los materiales de costura de la unicornio diseñadora.

Definitivamente no era algo justo.

"El amor es algo… complicado ¿Sabes?" dijo la alicornio para tratar de consolarlo.

"Es muy injusto" continuaba el dragón como si no la estuviese escuchando.

De pronto lanzó una llama. Twilight se asustó un poco. Spike podría quemar la casa sin quererlo. Era un año más grande, y su fuego ahora también era más poderoso.

La alicornio se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

"Ella se lo pierde. Tú siempre serás mi asistente número uno"

Spike sonrió levemente al oír aquello. Aquellas cuatro palabras siempre le levantaban el ánimo. A su mente vino el recuerdo de cómo había llegado a ser su amigo.

_Cuando Twilight cumplió cinco años, sus padres buscaron una academia de magia. El lugar que su padre había encontrado para ella era perfecto; el problema era que para entrar era obligatorio superar una prueba de magia._

_A ella le tocó abrir un huevo lila que contenía a Spike. Por desgracia, cuando tras un gran esfuerzo lo logró abrir, su magia se descontroló y organizó un desastre, que, finalmente tuvo que solucionar la mismísima Princesa Celestia, que a partir de aquel instante la escogió como su alumna predilecta._

_Spike fue puesto bajo el cuidado de Twilight, quien lo cuidó hasta que fue capaz de andar y hablar._

_Cuando el dragoncito cumplió seis años, se le ofreció volver con otros dragones, pero él no quiso, con lo cual se le asignó a Twilight la labor de instruirlo hasta que tuviese la ocasión de decidir por sí mismo cuando marcharse._

_Él se convirtió en su asistente con siete años. Una tarde en la que ella estaba leyendo, pero cuando no encontró su guarda páginas se puso muy nerviosa. Afortunadamente, el dragoncito le dio uno de repuesto._

_"Hay que estar preparado para todo" dijo él con orgullo._

_"Eres tan bueno, Spike. Si contara con tu ayuda más a menudo me vendría de perlas"_

_"Puedo hacerlo. Puedo ser tu… ¿Cómo se llama?"_

_"¿Asistente?"_

_"Sí, eso es. Twilight Sparkle ¿Me harías el honor de dejarme ser tu asistente?" le preguntó él de forma muy teatral, causándole una pequeña sonrisa a Twilight._

_"Nada me agradaría más" contestó ella"_

Sí, ahora lo recordaba bien. Había estado con ella desde que nació. ¿Lo convertía aquello en su hijo? ¡No! ¡Eso era exagerar! Twilight solo era cinco años mayor. Una hermana mayor sería lo más correcto… aunque, si miraba a Applejack y Apple Bloom se daba cuenta de que Twilight tampoco era exactamente como aquello.

"Tal vez no debería pensar en eso ahora" pensó el dragón cuando ella lo liberó del abrazo.

Twilight lo miró para ver cómo estaba. Sí, ahora parecía mucho más animado.

"Gracias Twilight" pudo decir él.

Después de aquello, ambos se fueron a dormir, sin saber que todo cambiaría a partir de entonces.

* * *

_Bueno, pues este será mi nuevo fanfic._

_No puedo asegurarlo, pero intentaré actualizarlo por semana. Los capítulos se suben los viernes, si alguno no puedo, lo subiré al siguiente._

_Pues eso es todo de momento. Un saludo._


	2. El comienzo de un viaje

_Ya pasó una semana. Y aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El comienzo de un viaje**

El tiempo seguía pasando.

Un año después, Rarity les dio a sus amigas la noticia de que se iba a mudar a Canterlot. Al parecer Shappire Shoes le había contratado para que fuera su diseñadora particular. Sin duda, parecía que Rarity al fin iba a cumplir su sueño de hacerse famosa y vivir en Canterlot.

Para el resto la vida continuaba más o menos igual.

Twilight aún no había conseguido encontrar la manera de llevar la magia por toda Equestria.

Por su parte, Spike había dado otro estirón, y, por fin le habían crecido las alas, aunque aún no podía volar demasiado bien. También había madurado mentalmente, y, parecía haber superado su decepción amorosa con Rarity. No obstante, parecía aburrirse más y más cada día con su trabajo de asistente.

Una tarde lluviosa, Twilight estaba leyendo un libro. Con ella estaba con Owlowiscius, que ya era bastante viejo, y fue entonces, cuando su asistente dragón se acercó.

"¿Twilight?"

Ella cerró el libro y lo miró para demostrar que lo escuchaba.

"¿Sí?"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"¿Qué necesitas?"

Spike calló un momento. Realmente, lo que fuera que iba a decirle sin duda debía ser algo importante por la seriedad del dragón.

"Yo… Necesito irme de Ponyville. Es decir, con otros dragones"

Twilight se quedó sin palabras durante un momento. De nuevo, la historia que ambos habían vivido hacía ya unos años volvía a repetirse.

"Creo que es una mala idea" respondió la alicornio tratando de no perder la calma "La última vez…"

"Entonces era joven" la interrumpió su asistente "Ahora ya tengo mis alas y soy mucho más fuerte"

Ella apretó los dientes, ya que él tenía razón al decir aquello, pues a sus nuevas alas había que añadirle el hecho de que era, por lo menos el doble de su tamaño anterior.

"Necesito ir con otros dragones. Esto se me hace más monótono cada día"

Twilight cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de responder.

"Si eso es lo que quieres… puedes, cuando me pusieron a tu cuidado fue con la condición de que te dejase ir cuando tú quisieras"

"Esa es la norma oficial, pero no la mía"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues que necesito que tú me digas que ya no me necesitas, que puedo irme. Ya sabes, mi código de dragón"

La alicornio sonrió débilmente.

"Puedes irte si quieres, Spike. Seré perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas sola"

Aunque esto era mentira, ella lo hizo porque, en el fondo sabía lo importante que era aquello para él.

"Mañana, antes de que te hayas levantado me habré ido"

"¿Qué? ¿No vas a despedirte de nuestros amigos?"

"No quiero poner tristes a todos con mi partida. Creo que es mejor que se lo comuniques tú"

Ella iba a discutir esto, pero prefirió callarse. No quería discutir con su amigo ahora que él se iba a ir de su lado por segunda vez.

"Supongo que esto es una despedida" dijo Twilight intentando que la voz no le temblase por la pena.

Spike al verla tan triste, simplemente le dio un abrazo para consolarla.

"Lo siento" le susurró.

Y así se quedaron. Abrazados en un silencio sepulcral.

Al día siguiente, Spike se despertó antes que Twilight y, después de echar un último vistazo a Ponyville, abrió sus alas y se fue volando, dirigiéndose al lugar donde sabía que estarían el resto de los dragones, sobrevolando para ello bosques, ríos y lagos.

La noticia de la marcha de Spike entristeció mucho al resto de las Guardianas de la Armonía.

"¡No lo entiendo!" exclamó Rainbow Dash "¡La última vez fuimos tras él! ¿Por qué ahora no?"

"Entonces era un niño" le respondió Twilight "Ahora es más mayor. Sabrá arreglárselas solo"

"Lo echaré mucho de menos" dijo con tristeza Fluttershy.

"Todas lo echaremos de menos" añadió Applejack.

Cuando la princesa Celestia se enteró de la noticia, le ofreció a Twilight la posibilidad de cederle uno de los ponis que trabajaban como paje de palacio para que fuese su nuevo asistente, pero ella lo negó, y dijo que podía llevar sus labores ella sola.

Mientras esto sucedía, Spike había llegado donde se encontraban los otros dragones.

Al igual que sucedió la vez que se fue, vio que los dragones adultos eran muy gruñones para dejar que se les acercara, así que fue donde se encontraban los adolescentes.

Spike se preguntó si su viejo enemigo Distorcionado estaría allí de nuevo. Desde luego la idea lo aterraba.

Distorcionado era un dragón de color rojo que lo había humillado la vez anterior, pues era mucho más pequeño que ellos. No obstante, cuando Spike les demostró que era un dragón lo habían aceptado en su grupo, pero aquello fue peor, pues luego, los dragones lo desafiaron a romper un huevo de Fénix. Cuando se negó, los dragones intentaron pegar a Spike, pero por suerte sus amigas ponis lo salvaron.

Por fortuna, Distorcionado no estaba allí. En aquel lugar únicamente había tres dragones más, y no eran mucho más grandes que él. Spike se dio cuenta entonces, que podía volverse el líder de los dragones adolescentes. Lo único que debía hacer era ganarles en los juegos de dragón.

Los juegos de dragón consistían en cuatro pruebas en las que él había participado la vez anterior.

La primera era eructar fuego. Ganaba aquel dragón cuyo eructo era mayor.

La segunda consistía en lucha de colas. El dragón vencedor era aquel cuya cola fuese la más fuerte.

La tercera prueba, era tal vez la más peligrosa. Se llamaba rey de la colina, y consistía en empujar al resto de los dragones de una pila de piedras preciosas hasta ser el último en quedar en pie. Desde luego, una mala caída podía ser fatal.

Y, por último estaba la prueba de salpicar lava. El dragón que conseguía salpicar más lava era el ganador.

Desde luego, lo había hecho fatal entonces, pero ahora era más grande. Debía probar de nuevo.

Esta vez, Spike tuvo más suerte, ya que fue capaz de vencer a los otros dragones en tres de las cuatro pruebas (perdió en los eructos de fuego), lo cual lo convirtió en el líder de la pandilla.

"Parece que tengo servidores" pensó para sí "En ese caso será mejor que los use bien"

Mientras, en Ponyville, Twilight estaba releyendo uno de sus libros cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Twilight se apresuró a abrir y vio que era Rarity quien estaba en la puerta.

"¡Oh, Twilight! He oído que Spike se ha ido de Ponyville… otra vez"

"Así es"

"¿A qué esperas? ¡Pongámonos el disfraz de dragón y vayamos a buscarlo!"

"Spike ya es mayor. Ha escogido su camino, y es mi obligación respetar su decisión"

Aunque Twilight se mantenía serena por fuera, estaba profundamente apenada por haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

"Twilight, cielo. Cualquiera diría que no te importase en absoluto…"

Las palabras de la unicornio diseñadora dañaron profundamente a la alicornio. ¿Cómo se había atrevido su amiga a decirle aquello?

"¿Sabes una cosa, Rarity?" dijo Twilight con frialdad en la voz "No me puedo creer que hayas podido decirme eso cuando ambas sabemos que a la única de nosotras a la que nunca le ha importado un pimiento Spike es a ti"

"¿Cómo?"

"Sabes bien de que hablo, Rarity. No te hagas la tonta. Spike estuvo ayudándote un montón de tiempo en tus cosas, y tú le distes falsas esperanzas solo para usarlo en tu propio beneficio"

"¡Mentirosa!" le gritó Rarity mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Ellas nunca habían tenido una discusión como aquella. Una parte de Twilight le decía que debía parar la discusión antes de decir algo que hiriese a su amiga; pero la furia de aquel momento callaba todo pensamiento racional.

"¿Y qué me dices del rubí?" continuó la alicornio "Yo vi como Spike esperó pacientemente a tenerlo para sí, pero tú conseguiste que te lo diese usando tus manipuladoras técnicas"

"¿Manipuladoras técnicas?"

"¿Y tienes la osadía de negarlo?"

Parecía que Twilight fuese a echar fuego por la boca, al igual que un dragón.

"Rarity. Eres mi amiga y estamos unidas por nuestros elementos de la armonía. Pero no sé si podré seguir así si de verdad es esta tu forma de ser"

Rarity simplemente calló y miró para otro lado.

Ambas estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que finalmente Rarity habló:

"Siento mucho haberte llamado mentirosa, Twilight. En realidad tienes razón. Spike siempre me estuvo ayudando sin esperar nada a cambio. Yo sabía perfectamente que él estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo no podía corresponderle. Tenía miedo de romperle el corazón si se lo decía, así que esperé el momento… y cuando se lo dije ya era tarde. Se había hecho más ilusiones de lo que yo esperaba"

"Si le ibas a romper el corazón de todas formas mejor hubiera sido hacerlo antes" dijo Twilight, aunque sin mala intención "Yo siento haberte dicho eso de manipuladoras técnicas"

Ambas se dieron las patas.

"Si Spike volviese por casualidad algún día, te prometo que le pediré perdón" aseguró la unicornio diseñadora.

"¿No volveremos a discutir más de esta forma?"

"Prometido"

Y ambas se dieron un abrazo.

* * *

_Tal como se mencionó en el fanfic "My Little Pony: La Magia del Amor" Spike se fue de casa por segunda vez._

_¿Qué aventuras le esperan al dragón a partir de ahora? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo._


	3. Descubrimientos

De nuevo otra semana más. No ha sido fácil preparar Halloween y este capítulo a la vez, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Descubrimientos**

A medida que Twilight iba asumiendo cada vez más responsabilidades como princesa, Spike seguía creciendo con los dragones y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. No había duda alguna de que era un auténtico líder para el resto de los dragones adolescentes.

Pese a ello, Spike no había olvidado su vida anterior, y recordaba mucho a sus antiguas amigas. El reírse con Pinkie Pie, el aroma exquisito del perfume de Rarity, hacer carreras con Rainbow Dash, ir a la granja a visitar a Applejack, la dulce forma de ser de Fluttershy… pero lo que más echaba de menos era a Twilight. Soñaba con ella y recordaba esos fríos días de invierno que pasaban juntos en la biblioteca, junto al fuego, a veces escuchando los cuentos que ella le contaba… sin duda la echaba muchísimo de menos, pero debía ser fuerte. Ahora tenía una pandilla a la que guiar.

Aquel día, Spike y el resto de los dragones hacían la ruta de vuelo habitual en busca de diamantes, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había un incendio forestal a muy pocos kilómetros de su tierra.

"¡Hay que apagar ese fuego antes de que llegue a nuestro territorio!" exclamó el dragón.

El resto de los dragones de su pandilla adoptaron posiciones.

"¡Dentudo! Garras y tú avisareis al resto de los dragones adultos para que estén alerta" ordenó Spike "Bocachancla y yo nos encargaremos de apagar el incendio"

Y, dicho esto el dragón morado y su subordinado buscaron un lugar con agua para sofocar el incendio. Aunque finalmente lo lograron, Bocachancla terminó haciéndose daño en un ala, lo que provocó que Spike se sintiese abatido al haber fracasado como líder de la pandilla.

"¡Apenas me duele!" intentaba animarlo su subordinado.

"Lo siento mucho"

"No te disculpes. Lo importante es que logramos apagar ese incendio"

Spike se preguntaba cómo había podido incendiarse. ¿Tal vez el estornudo de un dragón descuidado? ¿La fogata de algunos ponis excursionistas? ¿Un rayo?

Había demasiadas posibilidades. Lo que el dragón tenía claro es que no dejaría que no volviera a suceder algo parecido en su territorio.

Mientras tanto, en su casa Twilight estaba en plena investigación, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Fluttershy.

"¡Twilight, es terrible!" exclamó la pegaso "¡Ha habido un incendio en el bosque!"

"¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no me ha avisado Celestia? ¿Acaso no cree que pueda hacerlo?"

Twilight empezaba a alarmarse, pero respiró hondo para no entrar en pánico.

"Puede haber animalitos heridos. ¡Tenemos que ir!" dijo Fluttershy muy nerviosa.

"Sí"

Ambas volaron hasta el lugar donde se había producido el incendio. Por fortuna, parecía que no había ningún animal herido, por lo que Fluttershy se calmó.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía era que Spike estaba sobrevolando el lugar para buscar a quién había hecho aquello. Cuando vio a sus antiguas amigas se quedó atónito, pero luego intentó fingir que no las había visto. Twilight no se dio cuenta, pero Fluttershy sí.

"¿No es ese Spike?" preguntó la pegaso.

La alicornio miró y vio a quien fue su mejor amigo.

"Sí, sí que es" contestó, y levantó la voz para que él la oyese "¡Spike!"

Pero el dragón no se volvió.

"¿Tal vez no nos ha oído?" sugirió Fluttershy.

"No creo que sea eso" le respondió Twilight a la vez que fruncía el ceño "¡Vamos!"

Twilight echó a volar persiguiendo a Spike, el cual, al notar esto también aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo. Ambos dejaron atrás a Fluttershy, quien no podía volar tan rápido como ellos, y, se resignó a volver a Ponyville.

"¡Spike! ¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Para!" le gritaba Twilight furiosa.

Pero él hacía como si no la oyese, hasta que, harta ya la alicornio usó un hechizo de tele transporte y lo alcanzó.

"¿Se puede saber por qué me evitas?" le preguntó ella irritada.

"Twilight…"

El dragón estaba muy feliz de verla. La había echado muchísimo de menos. Pero esto también le causaba un gran dolor, porque pronto ella regresaría y no la volvería a ver. Además, ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? Una idea vino a la mente del joven dragón.

"¿Me estabas siguiendo, Twilight?"

Y la pregunta parecía más un reproche.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo…?"

"Responde a la pregunta"

"No, Spike. No te estaba siguiendo. Vine aquí porque el bosque se quemó y Fluttershy estaba preocupada por los animales"

Spike pareció no creerla del todo, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir.

"Lo apagamos a tiempo" respondió como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

"¿Apagamos?" preguntó la alicornio para frustración del joven dragón.

"Sí, digamos que ahora soy el líder de una pandilla de dragones"

"¡Eso es magnífico!"

"Digamos que tiene sus ventajas"

Spike se relajó y pasaron un tiempo juntos; pero Twilight debía volver a casa.

"Los otros dragones deben de estar preocupados por ti"

"Supongo que sí, pero… ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más? ¡Aún no me has contado como está el resto!"

"¡Pero si te lo he contado dos veces!"

"¿Ah sí?"

Twilight le dio un golpe amistoso.

"A lo mejor deberíamos revisarte los oídos, no sea que te estés quedando sordo" añadió entre risas, a las que Spike también se unió.

Ambos se miraron brevemente a los ojos y, Spike vio en los ojos de su mejor amiga un brillo que nunca había visto antes.

"En serio Spike, tengo que volver a casa" insistió Twilight mientras abría sus alas "Tengo que encontrar la forma de llevar la magia por Equestria. Es mi obligación como princesa"

Spike miró hacia abajo. No quería separarse de ella, no en aquel momento.

Ella le dirigió una última mirada y se fue volando. No vio la lágrima que se deslizaba por el rostro del joven dragón.

Cuando Spike volvió con los dragones, Bocachancla y Dentudo salieron a su encuentro.

"¡Spike! ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible!" exclamó uno de ellos muy alarmado.

"¿El qué?"

"Garras ha desaparecido"

"¿Cómo?"

"Salió a buscar comida para esta noche y aún no ha regresado" explicó su subordinado.

"¿Y cómo es que no fuisteis con ella?"

"Dijo que quería ir sola"

"¡Que irresponsabilidad! ¡Vosotros no os movías! ¡Iré a buscarla!"

Y como lo dijo lo hizo. Spike buscó a la dragona por varios lugares, pero no dio con ningún rastro. Sin embargo, cuando ya iba a darse por vencido le pareció oír un lamento que venía de lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree.

Spike no quería adentrarse en aquel lugar. Todos sabían que las criaturas más horrorosas de Equestria como los lobos de madera o el basilisco rondaban por aquel lugar.

"En realidad no puede ser tan malo. Zecora vive en él" pensaba el dragón para darse ánimos "Bueno, ella no vive TAN profundo pero…"

La conciencia de Spike no le permitió abandonar la búsqueda. ¡Debía encontrar a Garras! Ella era más joven aún que él, y podía haberse hecho daño; además, era su obligación como jefe de la pandilla.

Spike cogió un palo y, con su fuego improvisó una antorcha. El interior de la cueva era oscuro y húmedo. De lo más profundo sonaron gritos con su nombre y, el dragón reconoció enseguida la voz de Garras, por lo que corrió hacia allí, sin imaginarse que, en realidad era una trampa.

En cuanto el dragón llegó dónde venían los gritos de socorro, lo golpearon fuertemente haciéndole perder la consciencia.

Cuando despertó, vio que estaba atrapado entre dos rocas enormes. Una risa maligna provenía de la oscuridad.

"¿¡Quién anda ahí?! ¡Muéstrate!" exigió Spike

"¡Das muchas órdenes para ser solo un enano!" le contestó una voz.

"Esa voz…" pensó el dragón morado.

Una llama se encendió y Spike vio que quien estaba allí era nada más y nada menos que su viejo enemigo Distorcionado.

"¡Tú!" exclamó Spike "¿Qué has hecho con Garras?"

"¿Esa enana? La he dejado ir. A quien quería es a ti. Desde luego ha sido un buen cebo"

"¿Quieres pelea? ¡Desátame y peleemos!" exclamó Spike con valor, pues Distorcionado ya era casi adulto y su tamaño era casi el doble que el suyo.

"No busco pelea. Busco venganza"

"¿Venganza?"

"Sí, verás, después de que tú y tus amiguitas ponis me humillaseis, el resto de los dragones de mi pandilla decidieron expulsarme. He tenido que pasar un montón de cosas chungas para sobrevivir. ¡Y todo fue tu culpa!"

"¿Vas a matarme? ¡¿Entonces por qué no lo haces ya?!" preguntó Spike con rabia.

Distorcionado rio burlonamente.

"No voy a matarte a ti, enano. Como tú me quitaste mi reputación yo te quitaré a ti algo importante. Esa poni de color lila con la que estabas hablando parecía alguien muy valioso para ti ¿Cierto?"

Spike se dio cuenta que se refería a Twilight.

"¡SI LA TOCAS ESTÁS MUERTO!"

"¿En serio? Primero tendrás que liberarte ¿No?" preguntó burlonamente el dragón rojo.

Y, dicho esto se fue dejando a Spike atrapado en la oscuridad.

El joven dragón intentó sacarse de encima las rocas que lo aprisionaban, pero era inútil, no se movían ni un poco. Debía darse prisa si quería salvar a su mejor amiga del vengativo dragón rojo.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_¿Se esperaban que Distorcionado entrase en escena para buscar venganza? Yo desde luego pensé en ello nada más ver el capitulo y me sorprende que Hasbro aún no explotara esta idea..._

_¿Salvará Spike a Twilight o se defenderá ella sola? Lo sabrán el capítulo que viene_...


	4. Cazador y Presa

_Y de nuevo otra semana más. Creí que no iba a poder actualizar, pero al final resultó que sí. Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Cazador y presa**

Spike escupió una llamarada con fin de que la roca se ablandase, pero no funcionó.

¿Quizá haciendo fuerza con los pies podría…? Debía intentarlo. El joven dragón probó pero fue en vano, la roca no se movió ni un milímetro. El dragón maldijo entre dientes. A esas alturas Distorcionado ya debía estar cerca de Ponyville, cerca de Twilight… ¡No podía perder más tiempo!

En Ponyville, Rainbow Dash había ido a visitar a Twilight.

"…y esas son las maniobras que usaré para impresionar a los Wonderbolts"

"Ajá"

La pegaso vio que su amiga estaba leyendo y parecía no haber oído una palabra de lo que le había dicho.

"¡Twilight! ¿No puedes ser menos cabeza cuadrada? ¡Me has invitado a tu casa y te pones a leer!" exclamó Rainbow frustrada.

"Lo siento, Rainbow" se disculpó Twilight "Pero es que creo que ya sé cómo podemos llevar la magia a todos los lugares de Equestria. Si pudiésemos almacenar parte de nuestro poder en algún sitio que conectase con el resto de los lugares…"

"Eso parece un buen plan pero… ¡¿De qué forma íbamos a almacenar nuestro poder?!"

"No tengo ni idea"

En ese momento oyeron unos gritos que venían de la calle. Rainbow Dash salió a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, y vio como los habitantes del pueblo corrían hacia sus casas. Entre ellos se encontraba Scotaloo, quién, presa del pánico entró en casa de Twilight y se escondió debajo de la mesa.

"Scotaloo, ¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó Twilight.

"Un…un…"

La pobre no podía dejar de temblar. Rainbow Dash le puso su pata en el hombro.

"Cálmate, tienes que ser fuerte y contarnos que ocurre"

La pequeña cogió aliento y luego respondió de nuevo.

"Un dragón gigante se está dirigiendo a Ponyville. Nos han dado indicaciones de encerrarnos en casa hasta que Celestia y Luna vengan a hacerle frente"

Twilight estaba impresionada. ¿Un dragón? ¿Por qué iba allí? Los dragones acordaron miles de años atrás reformar su código para no atacar a los ponis. A cambio, los ponis respetarían el territorio de los dragones.

¿Y si Celestia y Luna no llegasen a tiempo? Un dragón adulto podía destruir Ponyville fácilmente; de hecho ya lo vieron cuando Spike se llenó de codicia y creció. Ella era princesa, y, por lo tanto debía frenar al dragón tanto tiempo como pudiera, aunque eso significase ponerse en peligro.

Muy decidida, Twilight fue hacia la puerta, pero Rainbow se interpuso.

"¿Estás loca? ¡Tú sola no podrás con un dragón!"

"¡Pero lo intentaré!"

Sin embargo, la pegaso continuó cortándole el paso, por lo que la alicornio usó su magia para apartarla y fue volando hacia el encuentro con la criatura.

No obstante, Rainbow Dash la alcanzó.

"¡No vas a hacerme cambiar de idea!" dijo Twilight con decisión antes de dar oportunidad a su amiga de decir algo.

"No voy a intentar hacerlo, Twilight ¡Si tú vas yo iré contigo!"

"¿En serio?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡Pues vamos!"

Distorcionado estaba cerca de Ponyville, cuando se encontró con las chicas.

"¡Tú!" exclamó Twilight furiosa a verlo "¡Eres ese dragón malvado que quiso atacar a Spike!"

"El mismo. En escama y hueso"

El dragón la miró detenidamente.

"Veo que te crecieron las alas. Mejor, así disfrutaré más cuando te dé caza"

"¿¡Que estás diciendo!?" preguntó Rainbow Dash fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Digamos que no vine aquí a buscar gemas…"

"¿Y?"

"Vine buscando venganza. Spike ya tuvo su merecido ¡Ahora es tu turno!"

Y, a la vez que dijo esto señaló a Twilight. Ella simplemente lo miró desafiante.

"¿Qué le has hecho a Spike?"

"Lo dejé bien colocado… literalmente. Pero no te preocupes si ya no vive haré que te reúnas con él"

Sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra ella, que lo esquivó a tiempo. Rainbow Dash se interpuso entre ambos.

"¡No vas a hacerle daño a Twilight! ¡Antes pasarás por encima de mi cadáver!"

Distorcionado sonrió malignamente.

"Si eso es lo que quieres…"

Y nada más decir esto, atrapó a la pegaso azul y la lanzó contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente.

"Deseo concedido"

Twilight estaba horrorizada.

"¡Rainbow! ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle eso a mi amiga?!"

Llena de furia le lanzó un hechizo, pero el dragón rojo lo paró con una de sus patas.

"¡Esos flojos hechizos de princesa poni no te servirán de nada conmigo!"

De nuevo trató de atraparla, pero ella lo esquivó y remontó el vuelo.

"Mejor" pensó Distorcionado "¡Harás de esto una buena caza!"

Twilight voló todo lo rápido que pudo. ¡Debía apartar al dragón de Ponyville tanto como le fuera posible! El diabólico dragón rojo le perseguía en el aire. Sus alas eran el tiple de grandes que las suyas, pero ella tenía a su favor la habilidad de tele transportarse. Sin duda perdería aquel que bajase la guardia.

Distorcionado le lanzó una llama, pero ella usó su magia para crear un escudo protector a su alrededor.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora verás!"

Y, dicho esto, el dragón golpeó el escudo con todas sus fuerzas, rompiéndolo y haciendo que la alicornio saliera disparada; veloz como una flecha, el malévolo Distorcionado se lanzó detrás con fin de atraparla. Afortunadamente, ella se recuperó del golpe justo a tiempo para tele transportarse a su espalda y seguir huyendo.

"¡Vuela, princesita! ¡Al final sabemos que acabaré atrapándote!"

Twilight no contestó nada. Debía centrarse para lanzar el hechizo que estaba preparando. Haciendo de tripas corazón, lo usó y se tele transportó a otro lugar lejos de las garras de su perseguidor, quien volvió a maldecir.

La alicornio, que se había tele trasportado a un lugar del bosque Everfree, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el dragón rojo la encontrase después de rastrear su olor ¿Qué podía hacer? Celestia y Luna no llegarían a tiempo y esconderse no le serviría de mucho.

"¡Ojalá Spike estuviese aquí! Él podría aconsejarme"

Entonces recordó que Distorcionado había atrapado a Spike y, a esas alturas ya podría estar muerto. Twilight se derrumbó al pensar esto.

En esos momentos, oyó un quejido que procedía de no muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba.

"Tal vez sea Spike" pensó esperanzada.

Pero no era su amigo quien emitía aquellos sonidos. No obstante, sí era un dragón, de tamaño más pequeño y con ojos azules. La alicornio vio que tenía una herida en su ala izquierda.

"¡No te me acerques!" gritó al ver a Twilight

Su voz hizo que la alicornio se diese cuenta que no era dragón, sino dragona.

"No voy a hacerte daño"

"¡No me fío de lo que diga una poni!"

"¡Solo quiero ayudarte!"

"¿Ayudarme?"

"¡Estás herida! ¡Solo quiero ver si es muy grave!"

La dragona frunció el ceño y gruñó, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La herida le impedía volar y escapar del lugar, así que la situación no podía ir a peor. Con cautela, se acercó a la alicornio, la cual examinó la herida cuidadosamente.

"Parece grave. Pero creo que puedo curarte"

"¿En serio? ¿De verdad podrías?"

"Sí, pero necesito que permanezcas quieta"

"De acuerdo"

Twilight se concentró y luego usó un hechizo de curación que le había enseñado su cuñada la Princesa Cadance.

La dragona le agradeció el detalle y se disponía a salir volando, cuando la alicornio le preguntó a donde iba.

"Tengo que buscar a mi líder" le respondió.

Twilight recordó entonces, que Spike le contó que era el líder de una pandilla de dragones.

"¿No será Spike por casualidad?"

"¡Sí! ¿¡Cómo lo has sabido!?"

"Supongo que casualidad ¿Sabes dónde está?"

La dragona negó con la cabeza.

"No, el mismo dragón que me usó como cebo lo atrapó y luego me hirió en el ala para que no pudiese volar y avisar al resto ¡Pero pienso encontrar a mi líder!"

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" le preguntó Twilight "Ya sabes, cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos.

"Sí. Te agradezco la ayuda. Por cierto, me llamo Garras"

"Yo Twilight Sparkle"

Ambas volaron sobre el bosque Everfree, hasta que Garras recordó el lugar donde Distorcionado le había llevado y donde había atrapado a Spike.

"En esa cueva"

Twilight entró corriendo al lugar y usó la magia de su cuerno para guiarse en la oscuridad del mismo.

"¡Spike! ¿Estás por aquí?"

El dragón, que seguía atrapado entre las rocas, no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír.

"¿Twilight?"

"¡Spike!"

La alicornio llegó donde se encontraba su amigo.

"¡Tranquilo Spike! ¡Voy a hacer polvo esas rocas para sacarte de ahí!"

Pero Garras la detuvo.

"¡No! ¡Un solo error y podrías dañar a mi líder! Y si lo hicieses…"

No se molestó en terminar su amenaza.

"En ese caso lo intentaremos los tres a la vez"

Spike empujó las rocas, mientras Garras tiraba de ellas y Twilight usaba un hechizo para lo mismo. Entre los tres lo lograron.

"¡SPIIIIKE!" gritó Twilight emocionada abrazándolo e incapaz de controlar las lágrimas, pero él no le devolvió el abrazo porque su subordinada se encontraba presente.

Garras los observaba con recelo. ¿Cómo es que esa alicornio y su líder parecían tan amigos? Ya le pediría explicaciones luego. En aquel momento lo importante era salir de allí.

Una vez en el exterior, Spike se dirigió a Garras.

"Debemos ir a nuestro territorio. Puede que Distorcionado haya ido allí a por nuestros camaradas"

"Pero allí hay muchos dragones. No creo que se atreva a ir por allí"

"Por mirar no perdemos nada"

Y ambos iban a salir volando cuando Twilight se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención; pero Spike se mostró bastante frío.

"Ven con nosotros si quieres" se limitó a responder "Presiento que tu seguridad será mayor si lo haces"

Mientras volaba con los dragones Twilight frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada la forma en la que Spike se estaba dirigiendo a ella en aquel momento.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_¿Les sorprendió que fuese Twilight la que salvase a Spike? Bueno, ya lo dejé caer en el capítulo anterior. Hubiese sido demasiado obvio (y un poco machista) que fuese él quien la rescatase._

_¿Qué ocurrirá entre Twilight y Spike con esta actitud que está teniendo el dragón? Sigan leyendo para saberlo._

_Aprovecho para agradecerles a todos aquellos que están siguiendo la historia y/o dejaron un review._


	5. La batalla de los dragones

_Y, de nuevo una semana más. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. La batalla de los dragones**

Cuando Garras y Spike llegaron a su territorio, vieron que el ambiente estaba demasiado relajado como para que Distorcionado hubiese pasado por allí. Bocachancla y Dentudo salieron a recibirles.

"¡Spike! ¡Has encontrado a Garras! ¡Eres espectacular!"

"Gracias" respondió él con chulería.

La vista de los dragones se posó en Twilight.

"¿Qué hace aquí una poni?" preguntó uno de ellos en un tono que parecía más un insulto.

"Ella vino porque el dragón que secuestro a Garras quiere lastimarla" respondió rápidamente Spike.

"¿Y? Se supone que nuestro código solo protege a los ponis si están en su territorio y…"

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Garras lo cogió por el hocico y lo miró de forma intimidante.

"¡No se te ocurra decir nada malo de ella! ¡Me salvó y me ayudó a rescatar a nuestro líder!"

Spike se alzó en pose de líder.

"¡Nuestro deber es cuidar de ella hasta que estemos seguros de que nuestro enemigo no va a volver! Hasta entonces debemos andar con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡A partir de hoy haremos turnos para vigilar por las noches! ¿Entendido?"

El resto de los dragones asintieron con la cabeza.

Twilight se despertó a altas horas de la madrugada, y vio que era el turno de Spike, así que se acercó a hablar con él.

El dragón la envolvió en un abrazo.

"¡Oh, Twilight! ¡Creí que Distorcionado te iba a hacer daño!"

Pero ella rompió el abrazo mientras lo miraba ceñuda.

"¿Se puede saber por qué me has estado ignorando? No, no me contestes. Ya lo sé ¡Te avergüenza que sepan que eres amigo de un poni!"

"Yo…"

"¿Te avergüenzas de mí?"

Spike miró hacia abajo, arrepentido. Twilight se enfadó aún más al no obtener respuesta y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el dragón le dijo que esperase.

"Quédate, Twilight. Si te hiciesen daño no podría soportarlo. Te necesito"

Ella supo que era la forma que su amigo tenía para disculparse. Siempre le había costado exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

"Lo haré"

La alicornio se durmió junto a su mejor amigo. Él usó una de sus alas para protegerla del frío mientras permanecía alerta.

Al día siguiente, Spike y el resto de los dragones practicaron distintas técnicas de lucha por si su enemigo se acercaba por aquel lugar, pero eso no ocurrió.

"Estoy convencido de que está esperando a que bajemos la guardia… ¡Y entonces vendrá a por Twilight!" les dijo Spike a los dragones de su pandilla "Apuesto a que fue él quien provocó el incendio de ayer solo para buscar nuestro punto débil"

La alicornio los observaba sabiendo que sus hechizos no les ayudarían de mucho, ella solo podía desear con todas sus fuerzas que su mejor amigo no saliera lastimado en caso de un enfrentamiento con su enemigo.

Distorcionado los observaba de lejos, bien escondido. Gruñó entre dientes al ver que tanto Spike como Garras estaban bien. Pero no tenía intención alguna de atacarlos si estaban juntos. Debía idear un plan para lograr que su enemigo dragón y la alicornio se quedasen solos, y entonces serían fácilmente liquidables.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento, Spike decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso.

"¡No os alejéis demasiado!" les advirtió el dragón "Distorcionado podría ir a por vosotros"

Mientras los otros dragones se iban, Spike se acercó a Twilight.

"No tengas miedo. No dejaré que te hagan daño"

"No eso lo que me preocupa. Es que…"

Pero antes de que Twilight pudiese acabar, la voz de Bocachancla los interrumpió.

"¡Venid! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!"

Los dragones y Twilight se acercaron, y vieron que señalaba una gran roca, que tenía un mensaje grabado. Parecía que había sido grabado con las afiladas garras de un dragón. La alicornio quedó horrorizada al leer el mensaje. Decía que iría a Ponyville para atrapar a dos ponis. Ella supo que se refería a Rarity y Rainbow Dash (la cual había salido dañada de su enfrentamiento anterior); y que quien lo había escrito era Distorcionado.

"¡Tengo que llegar a Ponyville y avisar a mis amigas!" exclamó Twilight e intentó echar a volar, pero Spike le cortó el paso.

"¿No ves que es una trampa? Si fuese a Ponyville, Celestia y Luna lo detendrían"

"¿Y si es verdad? ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?"

"¡Twilight! ¡No te vas a mover de aquí! ¡¿Está claro?!"

A la alicornio no le sentó nada bien el tono de líder que usó con ella.

"¡Yo no soy ninguno de tus súbditos, Spike!"

Los otros dragones miraban la escena con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella poni a contradecir a su líder? Garras encaró a Twilight.

"¡Escúchame bien! Creo que ya tengo más que saldada mi deuda contigo, así que si sigues molestando no tendré más remedio que…"

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Spike la detuvo. A continuación adoptó de nuevo la voz de líder.

"¡Bocachancla! ¡Garras! Iremos a inspeccionar el terreno. Seguro que nuestro enemigo anda por aquí escondido. ¡Dentudo! Tú vigilarás a Twilight para que no se mueva de aquí"

"¡A la orden!"

Y así lo hicieron.

Pese a que Dentudo era un poco más pequeño que Spike, seguía siendo más grande que Twilight, por lo que no le sería fácil librarse de él.

La alicornio comenzó a pensar una forma de evitarlo y llegar a Ponyville para salvar a sus amigas.

"No es tan grande como Distorcionado" pensó "Quizá a él sí le afecten mis hechizos"

Era la única posibilidad que tenía, debía al menos probar.

Twilight se concentró, y, a continuación le lanzó al dragón un hechizo somnífero. ¡Funcionó! Dentudo cayó al suelo profundamente dormido, por lo que ella echó a volar hacia Ponyville todo lo rápido que pudo, pues Spike y los otros no tardarían en percatarse de su ausencia e ir tras ella.

Cuando Spike volvió se encontró a su subordinado dormido. Muy enfadado, lo cogió y lo zarandeó bruscamente hasta que se despertó.

"¿¡Dónde está Twilight?! ¡Se supone que tenías que vigilarla!"

"Yo… ella…un resplandor…"

El dragón morado entendió lo que había sucedido y gruñó.

"¡Esa poni es más terca que una mula!"

Luego se giró hacia los otros dragones.

"¡Escuchad! ¡Esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad para enfrentarnos a nuestro enemigo! Solo tendremos posibilidades si estamos todos juntos, así que... ¡Vamos!"

Y todos comenzaron a volar.

Twilight estaba de camino a Ponyville, cuando oyó un batir de alas a su espalda.

"¡Spike!" pensó ella.

Pero no era su amigo el dragón morado, sino su enemigo el dragón rojo, quién trató de embestirla, pero ella lo esquivó.

"¡¿Dónde están mis amigas?!"

"No tengo ni idea de donde andarán"

"¡Mientes!"

Con toda su rabia, Twilight le lanzó un hechizo, que, esta vez sí le afectó y lo tiró al suelo.

Distorcionado se levantó y rugió enfadadísimo.

"¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!"

Acto seguido le lanzo una gran llamarada que fue directa hacia ella. Sin embargo, cuatro fuegos de distintos colores la frenaron. Eran Spike y el resto de los dragones.

"¡Twilight! ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?"

"Spike, tiene a mis amigas"

"No" le cortó Distorcinado "Has caído en mi trampa"

"Ya te lo dije ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!"

Spike y su pandilla atacaron a Distorcionado. Pero él comenzó a golpearlos fuertemente. Después de un minuto tan solo Garras y Spike quedaban en pie.

"No peleas mal para ser una dragoncita" le dijo Distorcionado a Garras "Cuando acabe con tu líder y esa poni quizá puedas estar conmigo"

"¡En tus sueños!" le respondió ella, y se lanzó contra su enemigo, quien esquivó el golpe, y a continuación le golpeó fuertemente con su cola derribándola.

Ya solo quedaba Spike. Su enemigo se rio de él y a continuación dijo:

"Te propongo algo. Puedes elegir ver morir rápidamente a tu amiga o morir tú antes de una forma muy dolorosa"

"¡Nunca tocarás a Twilight mientras yo siga aquí!"

"Eso significa que eliges la segunda opción"

El joven dragón le lanzó una llama, pero su enemigo bloqueó su ataque, y, luego lo agarró para, a continuación empezar a apretarle el cuello.

"¿Qué pasa, enano? Quiero oír como crujen tus huesos"

Al ver a su amigo en peligro, Twilight se lanzó al combate, pero Distorcionado la apartó como si fuera un insecto.

"¡Twilight!"

Aquel sonido era familiar. Efectivamente, era la voz de Applejack.

Ella y el resto de las amigas de Twilight incluida Rainbow Dash estaban allí.

"Rainbow corrió a avisarnos que estabas en problemas. Nos pasamos la noche buscándote" explicó la poni granjera.

Entonces, Pinkie Pie se dio cuenta que Spike estaba en peligro.

"¡Tenemos que usar la transformación de Rainbow Power!"

Twilight y sus amigas se juntaron y, concentrándose al máximo lograron transformarse.

Al verlas, Distorcionado soltó a Spike y fue a por ellas sin saber que en ese momento eran muchísimo más poderosas que él.

Twilight y sus amigas lanzaron todas juntas un ataque arcoíris al malvado dragón rojo, que no pudo esquivarlo.

Cuando los otros dragones recuperaron la conciencia, vieron que su enemigo había desaparecido.; en su lugar había un bebé dragón de color rojo.

"Parece que el Rainbow Power le dio su merecido" opinó Rarity.

"¡Oh!" exclamó Fluttershy al verlo "¿No es adorable?"

Los dragones miraron a Spike a la espera de sus órdenes. El dragón iba a dar la orden de retirarse, cuando Pinkie Pie llamó su atención.

"¡Spike! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte que sucedieron en Ponyville cuando no estabas, por ejemplo… ¿Sabías que Derpy y el Doctor Whooves han empezado a salir?"

Las palabras de la poni rosada dejaron sin palabras a los dragones, que miraron a su líder en busca de una explicación. Spike empezó a sudar, pues no sabía qué hacer…

* * *

_Bueno, eso fue todo por esta semana. Siento si creían que Spike iba a vencer a Distorcionado, pero, en mi opinión habría quedado demasiado violento, por eso simplemente lo transformaron en bebé._

_Sigan leyendo para saber lo que ocurre con Spike. ¿Le permitirán seguir siendo su líder?_


	6. Decisión

_Bueno, pasó otra semana. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Decisión**

"¿Estas ponis son tus amigas?" preguntó Garras con gran curiosidad.

"…"

Tanto Twilight como el resto de sus amigas empezaban a impacientarse ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos Spike iba a pasar de ellas?

"Sí, lo son" dijo al fin el dragón morado.

Dentudo y Bocachancla rieron disimuladamente.

"¿Entonces eres amigo de unas ponis? Pues vaya…"

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues su líder lo agarró fuertemente por el cuello.

"¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡QUE SOY!? ¡ATRÉVETE A DECIRLO!"

El agredido empezaba a ahogarse, y a suplicar. Todos los demás, incluida Twilight observaban la escena horrorizados. Distorcionado ahora cómo bebé dragón comenzó a llorar, lo que hizo que Spike soltase a su subordinado.

"No vale la pena" murmuró.

Las Guardianas de la Armonía debían volver a su casa, pero antes de regresar, Twilight se acercó a hablar con Spike.

"Quería darte las gracias por salvarme"

"Tú me salvaste antes. Estamos en paz. Creo que ya no nos debemos nada"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que cada uno debería ir por su lado. Pero esta vez que dure más"

La alicornio bajó la cabeza. Parecía que el dragón quería echarla de su vida; pues bien, si ese era su deseo ella no se lo negaría. Twilight recuperó la compostura y luego dijo con voz normal:

"Como sea. Bueno, gracias de nuevo"

Y se fue con sus amigas.

De nuevo en su territorio, Garras había decidido adoptar a Distorcionado.

"Yo creo que si lo crio bien puede ser bueno"

Spike no veía esto con buenos ojos, pero su sentido del bien le indicó que no podía dejar abandonado a un bebé dragón, pues no sobreviviría sin cuidados.

"Si se queda con nosotros tú tendrás que cuidar de él"

"Lo haré"

Ni Bocachancla ni Dentudo estaban conformes con el hecho de que Spike siguiese siendo su líder, pero este no les permitió ninguna queja. Como seguía siendo más grande y fuerte, mantuvo su rango.

En Ponyville, Twilight ya tenía planteada la forma de llevar la magia por toda Equestria, pero aún le faltaban algunas partes de su plan, en las que trabajó sin descanso.

Sin embargo, tras dos días sin dormir, aún no tenía perfeccionado su plan.

"Creo que necesito dormir" pensó.

Pero cuando se dirigía a su dormitorio, se encontró a Owlowiscius tirado en el suelo de la biblioteca con los ojos cerrados. La alicornio miró a ver si su corazón latía, pero no lo hacía; estaba muerto.

Al día siguiente, sus amigas llegaron para un pequeño funeral. Las mascotas que quedaban vivas eran Opalecense, Angel y Tanque, la tortuga, el cual, sin duda viviría muchísimos más años que el resto.

Winnona había muerto de vieja y Gummy se había caído por el retrete. Ahora Owlowiscius se había unido a este grupo de mascotas muertas.

"¿Quién te ayudará ahora con la biblioteca?" preguntó Fluttershy a Twilight.

"No lo sé" fue la respuesta "Simplemente no lo sé"

Aquella fue la primera noche de Twilight completamente sola en toda su vida. Cuando era pequeña, siempre tenía cerca a sus padres o su hermano mayor; y cuando se mudó a la academia Spike había permanecido siempre a su lado.

La alicornio suspiró al recordar a su amigo. Lo añoraba muchísimo.

Mientras, en el territorio de los dragones, Garras había logrado dormir al bebé dragón, y se acercó a hablar con su líder.

"Spike. He pensado que cuando mi hijo crezca necesitará a alguien que le enseñe a volar y cosas que hacemos los dragones"

El dragón morado malinterpretó sus palabras.

"¿Entonces por qué no hablas con Dentudo o Bocachancla? ¡Seguro que cómo ellos no han sido criados por ponis lo saben mejor!"

"¡Pero ellos no son mi honorable líder y tú sí!"

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Spike.

"Supongo que quizá sí podría… Siento haberme puesto tan a la defensiva" hizo una pausa "Oye, ¿De verdad te parezco honorable?"

"No solo eso" dijo Garras sensualmente.

Y, acto seguido ella puso sus patas en el rostro de su líder y, lo besó, algo completamente nuevo para él. Spike estaba bastante desconcertado.

"No sabía que sentías eso…"

"¿Tú no?"

"Pues…"

Pero ella no dejó que respondiese a la pregunta, porque le dio un segundo beso aún más apasionado. Y, mientras lo hacía, tocó con una de sus patas el miembro de Spike.

"¿No está yendo todo esto muy deprisa?" trató de protestar, pero Garras lo tumbó.

"Es hora de que aprendas algo nuevo sobre dragones"

Y, la virginidad que Spike había mantenido hasta el momento se perdió aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Spike se levantó antes que el resto de los dragones, y decidió volar para inspeccionar su territorio así como para pensar en lo ocurrido.

Había perdido su virginidad, algo que siempre pensó que haría con Rarity, hasta un tiempo atrás. Pese a ello no se sentía especial, como si no hubiese supuesto nada.

"Supongo que fue porque ella me presionó" pensó el dragón "Seguro que la próxima vez será mejor… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué iba a haber próxima vez?"

Spike desvío su pensamiento, y, buscó gemas para que su pandilla comiese. Especialmente el bebé.

Por la noche, Garras no pudo volver a acercarse a su líder porque su bebé no podía dormir.

Entretanto, Rarity se pasó por la biblioteca a ordenar.

Ahora que Twilight se había quedado sola, se centraba demasiado en estudiar y nadie podía ordenar los libros que ella usaba y luego no dejaba en su sitio.

"¡De verdad que no me explico cómo puedes vivir con este desorden!" exclamó Rarity.

"Tengo que centrarme en cosas más importantes. Estoy solo a un paso de descubrir cómo llevar la magia por toda Equestria" le respondió Twilight sin levantar la vista de su libro.

La alicornio siguió leyendo. Lo único que le faltaba era descubrir donde almacenar su magia.

"Mañana no puedo venir a ayudarte con la limpieza" dijo la unicornio diseñadora sin saber si su amiga la escuchaba o no "Rainbow Dash me va a ayudar a recolectar gemas para mi último vestido"

Las palabras de Rarity hicieron que Twilight diese un brinco.

"¡ESO ES! ¡Ya sé de qué manera llevar la magia por toda Equestria! ¡Muchas gracias Rarity!"

"De nada, supongo" contestó ella, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que su amiga le había dicho.

El plan era muy sencillo. Debían crear una joya del tamaño de un edificio y, luego introducir parte del Rainbow Power en ella.

El problema era que ella no podía hacer tal cosa, ni siquiera aunque contase con el apoyo de todas sus amigas, pues tantas joyas solo podrían conseguirse fuera de Equestria, allí donde ningún poni sería capaz de llegar.

Rarity sugirió pedir ayuda a Spike, pero Twilight se negó. Su amigo le había dicho que no quería volver a verla, o, al menos eso era lo que ella había entendido.

"¡Pero si no le pedimos ayuda nunca podremos conseguirlo!" seguía insistiendo la unicornio diseñadora.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo" replicó la alicornio, aunque realmente no se creyese sus palabras.

Aunque lo intentaron, ni siquiera con el esfuerzo de todas lo lograron.

"Pedir ayuda puede costar, pero está bien" dijo tímidamente Fluttershy "Spike nos ayudaría…"

Pero Twilight se negó de nuevo.

"Twilight ¿Recuerdas cuando yo quería recolectar todo el campo de manzanas yo sola?" preguntó Applejack.

"¡Sí, y tenías unas ojeras enormes!"

"Ahí aprendimos que no tenía nada de malo pedir ayuda a tus amigos"

"¡Pero Spike no quiere que seamos amigos!" exclamó la a alicornio "Me lo dejó bien claro"

Rarity no dijo nada, pero decidió tomar las riendas del asunto. Cuando volvió a Canterlot, fue al palacio de la princesa Celestia para informarle de lo ocurrido.

"Te agradezco que me hayas informado, Rarity. Yo me encargaré de todo a partir de ahora"

"Gracias, Alteza"

Al día siguiente, Celestia junto con la princesa Luna llegaron a casa de Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle. Ha llegado a mis oídos que ya tienes la forma de llevar la magia por Equestria" dijo Celestia.

"En teoría sí"

"¿Qué significa "en teoría"?"

"Verá alteza, necesito miles de gemas que no tengo ninguna forma de conseguirlas"

"¿Estás segura que no puedes?" preguntó Luna hablando por primera vez con un tono de voz que indicaba que conocía perfectamente lo que Twilight ocultaba.

"Quizá con su ayuda…"

"No, Twilight" le respondió Celestia "Esto depende únicamente de ti. Y cuando lo consigas recibirás una recompensa muy especial"

Las princesas se fueron dejando confusa a Twilight. Si pensaba en ello, Luna tenía razón.

Por el hecho de no querer pedir ayuda al dragón estaba poniendo en peligro a Equestria, a Ponyville, donde vivían sus mejores amigas y sus vecinos… ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo algo tan grave?

"Bueno, después de lo de Tirek es difícil que ocurra una crisis" pensó la alicornio para tranquilizarse.

Pero… ¿Y si Discord volvía a traicionarles? ¿O si el Rey Sombra regresaba? Ya lo hicieron una vez, podían hacerlo de nuevo… ¡Y eso sin contar a la Reina Chrysalis, la cual ya se lo había hecho pasar mal una vez!

"¡No puedo dejar que todos corran peligro! ¡Debo encontrar a Spike y pedirle ayuda!"

Ahora estaba decidida. Salió de su casa y voló una vez más hacia el territorio de los dragones.

Encontró a Spike y el resto de dragones discutiendo. Cuando vieron a Twilight, ninguno de ellos pareció muy contento con su presencia.

"Te dije…" comenzó a decir Spike, pero Twilight no le dejó hablar.

"Ya lo sé, que te dejase en paz, pero te habría hecho caso de no ser porque necesito un favor"

"¡Mi líder no acepta hacer favores a una poni!" exclamó Garras al tiempo que encaraba a Twilight.

"¿Y por qué no contesta él?" replicó la alicornio.

Su amigo dragón gruñó como respuesta.

"Spike, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar gemas, ya sé cómo llevar la magia por toda Equestria, pero necesito tu ayuda"

No hubo respuesta

"Spike. Ya no te lo pido solo por mí, por nuestras amigas, por nuestros vecinos, por toda Equestria…"

El dragón morado gruñó una vez más, pero tras un minuto de silencio respondió:

"Tú ganas. Te ayudaré"

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana._**  
**

_La muerte de algunas mascotas justifica porque sí se ve a Angel en el fanfic que se ubica después, pero no a otras mascotas._

_Quiero darles una vez más las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y a los que dejaron un review._

_La semana que viene veremos si el resto de la pandilla de Spike le ayudan o no..._


	7. Despedidas

_Ya pasó una semana. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Despedidas**

El resto de los dragones de la pandilla de Spike no parecían tener intención alguna de aplaudir su decisión. Más bien todo lo contrario.

"¿Por qué nos debería importar Equestria? Nuestro territorio no tiene nada que ver con…"

"¡Silencio!" exclamó Spike adoptando la voz de líder "¡Nuestro objetivo es encontrar todas las gemas que podamos! ¡Y nada de quejas! ¿¡Entendido?!"

Los otros dragones asintieron resignados y se fueron a buscar gemas.

"Será mejor que avise a mis amigas" dijo Twilight "Ellas me ayudaran a juntar las gemas una vez las tengamos"

Y la alicornio se fue volando en dirección a Ponyville.

Spike suspiró cuando se quedó a solas. De nuevo Twilight había vuelto… ¿Por qué le hacía su amiga sufrir de aquella manera? ¿No comprendía todo lo que le dolía cada vez que se separaban? Sabía que el futuro de Equestria era algo importante, pero aun así, le dañaba saber que volverían a separarse una vez más.

Al rato, tanto los dragones como Twilight y sus amigas llegaron. Los dragones habían encontrado bastantes gemas. Casi seguro podrían lograr su objetivo.

"Rarity, deberías ayudarme con esto. A ti se te dan mejor los diseños que a mí" dijo Twilight.

"Claro, querida"

Ambas usaron su magia para fusionar todas las gemas en una sola. Todos estaban alucinando con el resultado.

"¡Listo! ¡Ahora solo tenemos que llevarla al lugar más alto de toda Equestria!" exclamó Rarity con satisfacción.

"¿Y dónde está ese lugar?" preguntó Pinkie.

"Más allá de Equestria. En esos territorios perdidos se encuentra un templo abandonado que perteneció al primer Rey Changeling" respondió Twilight.

"¿Y cómo llevaremos una joya tan grande hasta allí?" preguntó la unicornio diseñadora.

"Pues…"

La alicornio se quedó sin respuesta. El templo se encontraba en un lugar inhóspito para cualquier poni, por lo que llegar allí a pie sería imposible para Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack. Sus otras dos amigas sí podían volar, pero aún con la ayuda de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, parecía labor imposible.

Cuando trataba de buscar una solución Spike se ofreció voluntario. Los otros dragones se quejaron.

"No necesito vuestra ayuda" interrumpió sus quejas el dragón morado "Esto es algo que debo hacer yo"

Como no podían hacer nada por ayudar, tanto Pinkie Pie como Rarity decidieron volver a Ponyville.

Sin embargo, Applejack insistió en ir, por lo que Spike le dejó montar en su lomo.

Con un lazo de la poni granjera reforzado por el hechizo de la alicornio, las cuatro ponis y el joven dragón llevaron la joya hasta su destino.

Pronto llegaron al templo abandonado. Su aspecto era frío y aterrador, pero sin duda era el lugar más alto. Twilight colocó la joya en su lugar.

"Muy bien ¿Y ahora?" preguntó impaciente Rainbow Dash.

"Ahora introduciré el Rainbow Power en ella" respondió Twilight con decisión.

"¿Pero no tendríamos que estar todas juntas?" preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

"No, solo es una parte del poder. Yo misma puedo conseguirlo"

La princesa Twilight se concentró al máximo mientras se preparaba para lanzar uno de los hechizos más difíciles de todos. Debía lograrlo; Equestria dependía de ello.

Una brillantísima luz emergió del cuerno de la alicornio provocando que todos los presentes cerraran los ojos.

Cuando los abrieron vieron que Twilight estaba en el suelo; muy cansada por el esfuerzo pero feliz con el resultado.

Ahora la joya resplandecía. De inmediato, una luz de arcoíris salió del templo y se propagó por toda Equestria, para que todos pudiesen llevar consigo la Magia de la Amistad.

"¡Gran trabajo!" dijo una voz.

Acto seguido, la Princesa Celestia apareció.

"Sabía que todas ustedes estaban capacitadas para lograrlo… ¡Y muchísimas gracias a ti también, Spike!"

Todos, incluido Spike sonrieron.

"Bien, Twilight. Como te prometí te espera una sorpresa, pero antes volvamos todos a casa"

Las chicas se situaron cerca de Celestia para que las transportase a casa, pero Spike no lo hizo.

"Yo me quedaré con los dragones. Es mi deseo" dijo.

Applejack al oír esto frunció el ceño y se alejó de dónde estaban las demás.

"Podéis iros sin mí" dijo la poni granjera "Necesito hablar con Spike a solas"

Y se fueron, dejándolos solos.

Applejack encaró a Spike.

"Bien, quiero saber a qué viene esa actitud tuya tan… arrogante y mentirosa"

Por supuesto la poni granjera se había dado cuenta. No era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que ambos eran buenos amigos y se conocían bien, así como que ella era el Elemento de la Honestidad, con lo cual podía saber cuándo alguien mentía.

"Yo…"

"Sé que has estado mintiendo a Twilight" continuó ella.

Spike no contestó nada.

"¿Sabes por qué no miento nunca, Spike?" al no haber respuesta siguió hablando "Porque las mentiras hacen daño a los ponis. Y eso incluye a Twilight"

El dragón morado se sintió muy mal consigo mismo. Hacer daño a su amiga la alicornio era lo último que quería.

Definitivamente, toda aquella aventura había sido una mala idea. Primero había dado pie a reencontrarse con su enemigo Distorcionado, luego había perdido su virginidad de una forma forzosa, y ahora se enteraba de que había hecho daño a su mejor amiga.

"Bueno, si no fuera por mi pandilla no hubiésemos encontrado las gemas… aunque seguramente a Twilight se le hubiese ocurrido algo" pensó para sí mismo.

Luego bajó la cabeza y se disculpó con Applejack por haber mentido.

"Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar" le dijo ella.

Y ambos decidieron regresar.

Entretanto, Celestia le anunció a Twilight que su recompensa sería nada más y nada menos que ser la nueva Princesa de toda Equestria.

"Pero yo…" decía la alicornio de color lila "No sé si podré"

"Claro que sí. Has demostrado todo este tiempo ser capaz de encarar los retos más difíciles de todos. Ahora que has logrado llevar tu magia por toda Equestria sé que estás lista"

Entonces, Fluttershy intervino.

"Disculpe, Alteza. Pero si Twilight es la nueva Princesa… ¿Qué va a pasar con usted?"

En aquel momento, Luna entró en la sala. Parecía triste.

"Ella… se irá a dormir…para siempre"

Todos en la sala estaban estupefactos. Celestia, sin embargo parecía sonriente.

"Los alicornios son inmortales…hasta que deciden dejar de serlo y eligen un sucesor al que dan sus poderes. Entonces pueden por fin descansar por el resto de sus vidas. La inmortalidad es realmente agotadora"

"¿Entonces, yo soy inmortal?" preguntó Twilight.

"Así es. Solo podrás dormir para siempre cuando elijas a tu sustituto. Todo alicornio debería tener un sustituto listo para cuando se retire. La princesa Cadance, por ejemplo le dará sus poderes a su hija para poder irse a dormir cuando a su amado le llegue la hora"

Twilight se entristeció. Entonces… ¿Eso significaba que estaba destinada a no envejecer? ¿A ver morir a todos aquellos que quería? Era algo que no se había planteado. Claro que siempre podría escoger un sustituto si se cansase de aquello.

"Entonces, Twilight Sparkle. ¿Lista para ser la nueva Princesa?"

"Sí, Alteza"

Entonces Celestia apuntó con su cuerno a Twilight y le entregó sus poderes así como las responsabilidades que esto conllevaba. Ahora era Twilight quien debía levantar el sol.

Tras despedirse, Luna acompañó a su hermana hasta el llamado Valle del Alicornio, muy cerca de Canterlot, donde dormían para siempre todos los alicornios que Equestria había tenido como gobernantes.

Spike por fin había tomado una decisión. Tras dejar a Applejack en Ponyville, volvió donde su pandilla y, les comunicó su dimisión.

Dentudo y Bocachancla no parecieron nada tristes con la noticia; pero Garras sí lo estaba.

"¡No! ¡No puedes abandonar! ¡Tú eres mi líder! Yo…"

Spike se acercó para consolarla.

"He tomado una decisión. No voy a cambiar de idea"

Ella lloró en su pecho.

"Antes de irte, tú sabes que te amo. Si las cosas hubieran salido de otro modo… Te echaré de menos, mi líder"

El dragón morado asintió tristemente. Sí, ella tenía razón. Podía haber sido así, pero él no se enamoró de ella y eso no iba a cambiar.

"Nunca os olvidaré" dijo Spike antes de irse para ya no volver.

Spike fue entonces a Ponyville, directo a la casa de Twilight, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Ahora la Biblioteca era pública.

Enseguida se enteró del ascenso de su amiga, y se dirigió a Canterlot.

Una vez allí, los guardias le detuvieron.

"¡Identifícate!"

"Yo soy Spike"

"¡No puedes pasar!"

"Pero…"

En ese momento, Twilight salió a su encuentro.

"Él puede verme cuando quiera" les dijo a los guardias "¡Dejadnos a solas!"

Los guardias cumplieron la orden.

"Spike ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y los dragones?" preguntó la alicornio cuando estuvieron a solas.

"Lo he dejado" respondió él.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque desde que me fui no te he hecho más que daño!"

Spike parecía profundamente avergonzado mientras decía esto.

"Tú solo escogías tu camino"

"Escogí mal. Yo… quiero quedarme contigo, Twilight"

Hubo una pausa.

"¿Lo dices en serio, Spike?"

"Sí"

Twilight sonrió y a continuación le dio un abrazo.

"Bienvenido de nuevo"

Spike asintió y también sonrió.

"Y esta vez no pienso volver a irme de tu lado" pensó.

* * *

_Si han leído mi fanfic anterior recordarán que Celestia no está. Quería dar mi solución al misterio de la inmortalidad de los alicornios._**  
**

_Espero que les haya gustado. Sobre el próximo capítulo, decir que por fin ocurrirá la aparoción en escena de Melody (si leyeron el primer fic sabrán de qué hablo)._


	8. Algo nuevo

_Aquí está el capítulo de la semana, tal como les dije, en este capítulo por fin sucederá la entrada de mi oc, Melody, en el fanfic. Espero que es guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Algo nuevo**

El tiempo empezó a pasar. Durante ese periodo sucedieron un montón de acontecimientos.

Rainbow Dash también cumplió su sueño y pudo unirse a Los Wonderbolts, aunque eso significó su marcha de Ponyville a Clousdale, donde tenían su residencia oficial.

No muy tarde, las Cutie Mark Crussaders consiguieron sus Cutie Marks, tras tanto tiempo esperando.

También sucedieron algunas cosas tristes, como la muerte de la Abuela Smith, a cuyo funeral acudió todo el pueblo, pues su familia fue la fundadora del lugar. Posteriormente se levantó un monumento en su honor.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, Twilight y Spike seguían juntos.

El dragón había retomado sus funciones como su fiel asistente, y, aunque ahora sus nuevas tareas incluían labores como embajador, se esforzaba mucho por cumplirlas.

Lo curioso era la nueva forma de ver a Twilight. Siempre había sabido apreciar cualidades como su enorme ingenio e inteligencia; pero ahora había empezado a fijarse en una nueva, la belleza.

Había estado tanto tiempo pensando en cómo enamorar a Rarity, que nunca había tenido tiempo en observar que Twilight también era bella; y mucho.

Sin embargo, una parte de su conciencia echaba esos sentimientos hacia atrás. Aquella que le indicaba que Twilight era para él una hermana mayor, e incluso una madre… definitivamente esto tiraba por la borda cualquier posible acercamiento no amistoso entre ambos.

Twilight no parecía percatarse de los nuevos sentimientos del dragón hacia ella, pues sus nuevas labores la mantenían demasiado ocupada

Aun así, agradecía muchísimo que Spike se hubiese quedado con ella, pues cuando estaba junto a él, se sentía muchísimo más optimista y decidida, como otra versión de sí misma.

Un día, llegó una carta a palacio. Era de Pinkie Pie. Al parecer, iba a dar una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de una nueva habitante a Ponyville.

"Parece interesante" dijo Twilight "Es una pena que…"

"¿Te la vas a perder?" preguntó Spike sorprendido.

"Ahora soy la gobernante, tengo mis responsabilidades"

"¡Venga ya! No tienes nada que hacer. Además ya te has perdido unas cuantas fiestas de Pinkie Pie. Sabes lo triste que se pone cuando una de sus amigas no puede ir"

La alicornio suspiró. Debía reconocer que su amigo llevaba razón.

"Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Vale, iré"

"No te preocupes, Twilight. Tú solo diviértete. Yo estaré aquí por si surge cualquier imprevisto"

Y eso hicieron.

Una vez se quedó a solas, Spike se puso a pensar en Twilight. ¿Cómo sería su vida si fueran más que amigos? Él se había imaginado un montón de veces su vida con Rarity cuando estaba enamorado de ella. Sus fantasías junto a Twilight eran muy diferentes.

El dragón se imaginaba a sí mismo junto con la alicornio miles de años juntos, felices. Incluso podía imaginar a un pequeño mitad poni mitad dragón…

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los guardias de palacio.

"Señor Spike, hay un poni en la puerta que dice conocerle. Parece que viene de Appleloosa"

"Déjale pasar"

El visitante resultó ser Braeburn, el primo de Applejack.

"Necesitamos a la princesa para que actúe como mediadora. Resulta que hemos ampliado las tierras y los búfalos dicen que son suyas. Nos han amenazado con pisotear los arados si no se las devolvemos"

"Twilight se fue a Ponyville. Iré a buscarla"

Spike cogió los pergaminos del último tratado entre búfalos y ponis y se fue a buscar a la princesa.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta se encontró a todas las Guardianas de la Armonía. Al principio pensó que quizá la recién llegada era alguien importante, pero al ver que era una unicornio corriente, la ignoró y se dirigió a la princesa.

"Twilight te requieren en Appleloosa. Los ponis y los búfalos tienen problemas… otra vez"

La princesa, que estaba hablando con la recién llegada, se despidió y se fue con Spike. Ninguno supo que ella había detectado gracias a su poder una posible relación entre ellos.

Spike y Twilight se pasaron el día en Appleloosa, tratando de reconciliar a ponis y búfalos; una ardua tarea, ya que cada uno de los grupos daban distintas versiones así como soluciones del conflicto.

Finalmente, se decidió que los ponis se quedasen con la mitad de las tierras ampliadas, por lo que los búfalos tuvieron que resignarse a poseer solo la mitad del territorio que consideraban suyo.

Ya en palacio, Twilight se lamentaba por lo ocurrido.

"Se me debía haber ocurrido una idea mejor. Ninguno parecía contento con el acuerdo"

"Twilight, no siempre se puede satisfacer del todo a las dos partes"

"Lo sé. Solo es que creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor"

"No te agobies. Para mí eres muy buena gobernante"

Twilight lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Al dragón le cautivó esto, y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

"Creo que me voy a ir a la cama" dijo él rápidamente "Estoy muy cansado"

Y mientras se retiraba a su cuarto, el dragón morado trató de ahuyentar los pensamientos que le indicaban que ella le gustaba.

Después de levantar el sol, Twilight se dio cuenta de que habían olvidado que dentro de unos días sería el Baile de Otoño. De nuevo le tocaría presidirlo junto a Spike.

"Tendremos que pedir que lo organicen" dijo Twilight.

"¿A cierta poni rosa que conocemos?" preguntó Spike con una sonrisa.

"¿Acaso hay alguien mejor para hacerlo?"

El dragón fue hacia Ponyville directo a Sugarcube Corner, donde vivía Pinkie Pie para pedirle que fuese la organizadora.

La poni fiestera se mostró emocionada con este hecho y dijo que empezaría los preparativos al día siguiente.

Cuando Twilight y Spike fueron al día siguiente a recibir a Pinkie a la estación en Canterlot, vieron que no había ido sola. Melody (la unicornio que habían conocido en la fiesta de bienvenida) estaba con ella.

Twilight y Pinkie se abrazaron a modo de saludo.

"Espero que no te importe si Melody me ayuda con los preparativos"

"No, en absoluto"

La princesa se dirigió a la unicornio.

"Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no dudes en pasar por palacio"

"Si, Alteza"

Twilight y Spike volvieron al castillo para atender asuntos importantes y, de nuevo no vieron como la unicornio volvía a detectar gracias a su poder que entre ellos había algo más fuerte que una amistad.

Las horas pasaron. Y, por la noche, Pinkie se acercó a Twilight para informarle que no terminarían el trabajo hasta el día siguiente. La princesa les ofreció dormir en palacio, y ambas lo agradecieron.

Al día siguiente, Pinkie se encontró que Melody no estaba. Al parecer había ido al campo de deportes en Canterlot. Pese a que la poni rosa quería esperarla para terminar, no pudo hacerlo y lo terminó por sí misma.

"¡Esa escultura sí que es digna!" exclamó Spike observando un dragón como él hecho con hielo.

"Seguro que es porque se parece a uno que yo me sé" le respondió la poni rosa con una sonrisa "Cuando venga Melody le dices que la espero en la estación de tren ¿Vale?"

"De acuerdo"

Melody volvió un poco tarde, pues había tenido un contratiempo durante el camino. Mientras se preguntaba por qué aquello estaba acabado y donde estaría Pinkie, Spike se dirigió a ella para decirle que la poni fiestera ya la esperaba en la estación.

En lugar de irse directamente, la unicornio hizo una pregunta que cogió de sorpresa al dragón:

"¿Sabes si la princesa ha encontrado ya pareja para el baile? Es porque yo aún no, y quería saber si tenía para no esperar a que su pareja me invite a mí"

"No, como princesa ella debe presidir el baile, así que no bailará" le respondió él.

"Qué pena. Supongo que tú como su fiel asistente la acompañarás ¿No?"

"Exacto"

"Entonces podríamos decir que tú eres su pareja"

¡Eso sí que no se lo esperaba! Spike se ruborizó, pues Melody tenía parte de razón. Todos aquellos años él había sido la pareja de Twilight en el Baile de Otoño…

Después de unos días, por fin llegó el baile.

Twilight se puso su traje formal de princesa para la ocasión, y luego, adecentó un poco a Spike.

"¿Por qué siempre me haces ponerme esa ridícula pajarita si sabes que la odio?"

"Eres mi asistente número uno, y sabes que debes lucir como tal"

De nuevo, su amiga había pronunciado aquellas palabras que lo conmovían, por lo que se resignó a llevarla.

Ambos llegaron los primeros y se sentaron en el lugar desde donde Twilight presidiría el evento. Desde allí pudieron ver cómo poco a poco sus amigas iban llegando con sus respectivas parejas.

Entonces Melody se les acercó. Ella iba sola.

"¿No has traído pareja?" le preguntó Spike "¿Acaso nadie ha querido invitarte?"

Twilight le lanzó enseguida una mirada chispeante para indicarle que se callase y le invitó a sentarse con ellos.

Al rato, Twilight dio la señal y DjPon3 puso la música.

Spike y Twilight empezaron a hablar ignorando a la unicornio.

En medio de la conversación, Spike se fijó en Pinkie Pie, la cual bailaba con su acompañante Cheese Sandwich. Ambos se movían bruscamente, en una alocada danza.

"¡Cómo no tengan cuidado van a provocar un accidente!" le dijo Spike a Twilight interrumpiendo su conversación.

Casi nada más decir esto, Pinkie se puso a bailar en espiral, acabando mareada. Luego, chocó con un camarero. Este debido a la fuerza con la que fue empujado chocó a su vez con una estatua de hielo de Spike, y, finalmente esta se balanceó de un lado a otro para el horror de todos los asistentes hasta que, finalmente cayó encima de Big Macintosh, que se encontraba bailando cerca de ella. Fluttershy, su acompañante, se apartó y salió ilesa.

"¡Rápido, Spike! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!" exclamó Twilight horrorizada por lo ocurrido.

El dragón corrió a hacerlo.

La ambulancia lo llevó al hospital de Canterlot, y, Melody se fue persiguiendo al vehículo.

Todos los presentes, que habían quedado horrorizados por la escena, mantuvieron sus miradas en Twilight a esperas de que ordenase qué hacer, pero la princesa también se encontraba en estado de _shock _por lo ocurrido.

Afortunadamente, Spike resolvió la situación.

"El baile queda anulado. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es volver a sus casas"

Los asistentes se fueron resignados.

Más tarde, Twilight se había dado un baño e iba a irse a dormir, pero Spike requirió su atención.

"Han llamado del hospital. Han dicho que no es grave. Lo dejarán esta noche y mañana le dejarán irse"

"Es un alivio"

La alicornio suspiró. El dragón supo por su gesto que algo le ocurría a su amiga.

"Twilight, cuéntame qué es eso que te ronda por la cabeza"

"Hoy me he sentido totalmente inútil. En primer lugar no usé la magia para evitar el accidente, y luego no supe qué decir"

"Yo tampoco evité el accidente, así que en parte yo también soy responsable ¿No?"

"Gracias por salvarme cuando me quedé en blanco, Spike"

"Bueno, por eso soy…"

Twilight lo abrazó agradecida por sus palabras de consuelo.

"…mi asistente número uno" terminó ella la frase "Buenas noches, Spike"

El dragón sonrió mientras la veía alejarse.

"Que duermas bien, Twi" murmuró el dragón.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Parece que por fin comienza el romance en la historia. _**  
**

_La semana que viene un nuevo capítulo_


	9. Ella

_Pasó una semana. Aquí les traigo el capítulo. Es un poco más corto, pero estuve enfermo y casi no pude escribir. Aún así espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Ella**

Spike seguía ayudando a su mejor amiga, pero su relación no cambiaba. Quizá porque el dragón no quería hablar de sus nuevos, pero a la vez dudosos sentimientos. Temía destrozar aquel vínculo que les unía tanto, pero que a la vez podía ser frágil.

Por su parte, Twilight seguía demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de esto, pero, por otro lado ella también sentía un grandísimo afecto por el dragón. Pero no era el mismo afecto que sentía por sus amigas, o por su familia; este era muchísimo más grande.

Un día, una amenaza surgió en el reino. Al parecer, los ponis de Yeguadelphia estaban teniendo problemas, pues los parasprites, aquellos molestos insectos de rápida reproducción estaban atacando el lugar.

Twilight se decidió por ir allí con sus amigas para neutralizar estos insectos, pues, aunque parecían inofensivos eran, en verdad realmente peligrosos.

"¿Quieres que os acompañe?" le preguntó Spike "Podría tocar un xilófono"

"No vamos a detenerles con música" le contestó Twilight "La Joya del Equilibrio debería hacerlos menos peligrosos que cuando atacaron Ponyville. Seguro que nos basta con el Rainbow Power"

El dragón se frustró con la respuesta. ¿Twilight le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Realmente bastaría con el Rainbow Power o era que ella no quería tenerlo cerca porque había descubierto su secreto? Spike gruñó y se tumbó a esperar a que las chicas volviesen.

Twilight había dicho la verdad. Aunque a priori los parasprites las hicieron retroceder, finalmente fueron derrotados cuando ellas usaron el Rainbow Power.

Los habitantes de Yeguadelphia estaban tan emocionados que les hicieron una gran fiesta de agradecimiento por haber salvado el lugar.

Spike se alivió al saber que lo habían logrado, por lo que sus miedos se esfumaron.

Dos días después, al palacio llegó una carta de Pinkie Pie informando de que Fluttershy estaba enferma. Twilight quería ir a verla, pero aquel día tenía una reunión con la Alcaldesa de Ponyville.

Pero una vez más, Spike acudió en su ayuda.

"¿Por qué no vas a ver a Fluttershy? Yo tomaré tu puesto en la reunión. Ya sabes, como embajador de Canterlot"

"Pero Spike. Sabes que si vas tendrás que llevar esa banda de embajador y… bueno, sé que te aprieta y es incómoda"

Era cierto, aquella banda a pesar de ser más o menos de la talla del dragón seguía apretándole, por lo que él intentaba evitar toda reunión como embajador; pero aquella vez era un caso importante. Sabía lo valiosas que eran para Twilight sus amigas.

"Te lo agradezco, Spike. Eres un sol" dijo Twilight sonriendo.

"¿Y?" preguntó el dragón alzando una ceja.

"Mi asistente número uno"

La reunión con la Alcaldesa de Ponyville duró dos incómodas horas.

La sala era bastante pequeña y mal aireada, lo cual causaba que Spike se pusiese nervioso.

La Alcaldesa hablaba y daba razones sobre por qué Ponyville necesitaba más financiación que Canterlot. El dragón escuchaba estas razones con la banda de embajador apretándole más que nunca y luego le explicaba a la poni sobre porque aquello no era posible.

"Al menos Twilight está con su amiga" pensaba Spike agobiado por el calor del lugar.

Finalmente, la reunión finalizó y Spike pudo irse del lugar y quitarse aquella molesta banda.

Sin embargo, no volvió directo a casa, pues vio que Melody estaba fuera esperándole.

"¿Necesitas algo?" le preguntó él.

"En realidad no" contestó la unicornio "Simplemente pasaba por aquí"

"Eso está bien" le respondió Spike mientras desplegaba sus alas para volver volando a casa, pero ella lo retuvo.

"¡Espera! ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas?"

El dragón pensó. La unicornio tenía razón. Seguramente Twilight aún estaría con sus amigas cuidando de Fluttershy.

"¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?" continuó ella "Hoy hace un día precioso"

"Pues…"

El dragón desconfío. Apenas conocía a Melody, ¿Por qué querría ella dar un paseo? Pero enseguida recordó que habían llevado la magia de la amistad por toda Equestria. Ella simplemente querría ser su amiga.

"Claro" dijo por fin Spike "Tienes razón, hace una tarde muy agradable"

Tras un rato de charla y de conocerse un poco más, Melody sacó un peculiar tema de conversación.

"¿Es cierto que Twilight te incubó cuando tenía cinco años?"

"Sí. Lo hizo. Gracias a eso entró en una escuela de magia"

"¿Y tú te quedaste con ella?"  
"Sí. La ex princesa Celestia le dijo que cuidase de mí. Ella me enseñó a leer, escribir…"

El dragón se preguntaba por qué la unicornio habría sacado ese tema de conversación. Era algo bastante extraño. Pero ella aún no tenía intención de deja el tema.

"¿Y qué tal te llevas con Twilight ahora que ya sois mayores?"

"Está bien seguir siendo su asistente. Ella realmente se esfuerza por hacerlo bien, aunque siempre lo ha hecho. Ella es lista, muy trabajadora, persistente…"

"¿Pero por qué sigues a su lado? Quiero decir… ¿Nunca has pensado en ir con otros dragones?"

"Lo intenté en un par de ocasiones, pero la cosa no funcionó. La primera fue cuando tenía ocho años. Unos dragones adolescentes me intentaron obligar a romper un huevo de Fénix y por supuesto yo no fui capaz. La segunda vez yo ya era más mayor, pero no podía quedarme, extrañaba demasiado a Twilight y a las demás"

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que has dicho a Twilight en primer lugar?"

Spike se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Rápidamente comenzó a ruborizarse y desvió la mirada para que ella no se diese cuenta de ello.

"¡Ha sido casualidad!" se justificó él.

"Yo creo que no. Si te has quedado con ella tanto tiempo es que la quieres"

"¡No! ¡NO!" gritó irritado el dragón "Solo… me gusta estar con ella. La hecho de menos cuando no está. Me encanta cuando dedica tiempo solo para mí"

"¿Sabes cómo le llamo yo a eso? ¡Amor!"

El dragón cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Tal vez ella tuviese razón?

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se fue volando rápidamente sin despedirse.

Una vez en palacio, Spike daba vueltas y vueltas pensando en lo que Melody le había dicho.

El dragón tenía claro que le gustaba, pero también le había gustado Rarity… ¿Sería otro enamoramiento platónico?

"Twilight ha estado siempre conmigo, me enseñó todo. Pero yo soy un dragón y ella una alicornio…" murmuraba para sí mismo.

El dragón se fue entonces a su cuarto y sacó un álbum de fotos, clasificadas cuidadosamente en función del tema.

En una de ellas salía él de pequeño con el pequeño fénix Pewee. En otra, ya adolescente hacía una pose en plan chuleta con Rainbow Dash el día que ella pasó a formar parte de los Wonderbolts. En la tercera fotografía era más pequeño de nuevo; él y el resto de las chicas posaban el día que Pinkie Pie cumplió años. El resto de las fotos eran más o menos lo mismo; lo mostraban a él con diferentes edades.

Al final del álbum se encontraban las fotos de Twilight con él. En una, ella posaba con él recién salido del huevo, en otra ellos celebraban su quinto cumpleaños, en otra tomada hace un año cuando Twilight se convirtió en la princesa…

Si lo pensaba bien él había trasnochado, madrugado, ido a sitios acompañando a Twilight, casi pereció en el Imperio de Cristal por estar con ella...

"Y todo ello… porque yo… yo estoy enamorado de Twilight" murmuró el dragón "Lo de nuestras diferentes especies es solo una excusa para no reconocerlo. Yo amo a la princesa Twilight Sparkle"

Pero por más y más vueltas que el dragón le daba en la cabeza, no sabía cómo podía decírselo, así que tomó la decisión de ir a pedirle ayuda a Melody. Ella lo había ayudado a concienciarse de su amor, seguro que también podía ayudarle con este problema.

Al día siguiente, Spike fue a Ponyville y llamó a casa de Melody, fácilmente reconocible debido a su extravagante color. .

"Disculpa que ayer me fuera sin decir nada, Melody" dijo Spike antes de que ella pudiese decir algo.

"No tiene importancia. Pero dime ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

"Necesito pedirte un favor"

El dragón se sintió totalmente incómodo mientras decía esto.

"Ah, pues verás, Spike es que me pillas en un mal momento. Estaba a punto de salir de casa"

El dragón se sintió totalmente frustrado al oír aquellas palabras.

"Bueno. Si tienes planes supongo que volveré otro día"

Spike ya se iba, cuando oyó que Melody lo llamaba.

"¡Spike, espera! Dime lo que necesitas y te ayudaré"

Ambos salieron a dar un paseo, mientras caminaban, el dragón le contó lo que había descubierto el día anterior.

"¡Lo sabía! Mi cuerno me lo dijo desde que os vi juntos la primera vez"

"El caso es que necesito que me ayudes a decirle que la amo. No sé cómo hacerlo y tengo miedo a que ella no sienta igual y me eche de su lado para siempre"

"No soy adivina, Spike. Pero si realmente la quieres tienes que afrontar ese riesgo"

La unicornio tenía razón. Estaba dentro de lo posible; que Twilight no lo amase; de hecho, ya le ocurrió con Rarity. Pero debía correr el riesgo, no podía rendirse hasta saber si era correspondido.

"Lo haré" dijo el dragón al fin "Encontraré una manera de decírselo.

* * *

_Hasta aquí este capítulo. Siento si no di muchos detalles sobre la lucha con los Paraspites. Eso me lo reservo para un futuro fanfic, por lo que no quise desvelarlo aún._

_Siento que a los que leyeron mi primer fic pueda resultarles algo repetitivo, pero ahora estamos en el "durante", ya llegaremos al "después", además seguramente haya algún lector que no ha leído mi fanfic anterior._


	10. Juntos

_Bueno, pasó una semana, así que ya les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Juntos**

Ambos se sentaron y Melody miró a Spike a la cara.

"Muy bien. Lo primero es lo primero. Dime lo que realmente sientes por Twilight" la unicornio se puso seria "¡Y no me des una respuesta a medias como hiciste ayer!"

Spike sintió un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había sido bueno expresándose, además, le daba vergüenza que Melody supiese acerca de sus sentimientos más íntimos.

La unicornio comenzó a impacientarse, y el dragón supo que debía ser sincero si quería contar con su ayuda, así que tragó aire y luego respondió.

"Twilight es la poni más asombrosa que he conocido. Es audaz, hermosa, pero sobre todo inteligente. Siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que nací. La quiero más que a nada en el mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella"

Spike se ruborizó, mientras terminaba de decir esto; Melody se quedó muda por la impresión, luego pareció pensativa, y, finalmente pareció tener una idea.

"¿Sabes cantar?" preguntó ella.

"Sí, no demasiado bien pero puedo hacerlo" respondió el dragón.

"Entonces le confesarás a Twilight tus sentimientos en forma de canción"

¡Eso sí que no se le había ocurrido! Era una idea bastante disparatada. Quizá no fuese una buena idea, pero no había otra opción.

"Si me cuesta auto convencerme de ello, mucho menos podría decírselo a Twilight" pensó Spike para sí mismo "Además ayer intenté escribirle una nota y tuve que quemarla porque era una cursilería"

El dragón tragó aire y luego aceptó poner en práctica la idea de la unicornio.

Ambos volvieron a casa de la unicornio, y ella sacó una pluma para empezar a escribir la canción.

"¿Quieres ir directamente a tus sentimientos o eso lo dejamos para el coro?"

"Prefiero ir al grano, aunque creo que me voy a morir de vergüenza de todos modos"

Ambos estuvieron escribiendo una hora, pero solo lograron escribir dos líneas, porque al dragón le costaba muchísimo escribir sobre sus sentimientos sin que el resultado fuese algo remilgado.

De pronto Spike comenzó a sentir arcadas y escupió una carta de la princesa Twilight. Al parecer lo necesitaba para redactar una nueva ley para la ciudad de Trottingham, por lo que tenía que volver a palacio.

"¿Puedo volver mañana para continuar?"

"Claro que sí, Spike"

El resto del día, Spike estuvo escribiendo la nueva ley que Twilight le dictaba.

"Hoy parece que estás de muy buen humor, Spike" le dijo la alicornio "¿Ha pasado algo importante?"

"No, lo de siempre. Me gusta ir a Ponyville, me hace recordar viejos tiempos" mintió él "Por cierto, tengo que volver allí mañana"

"¡Sí que tienes nostalgia!" exclamó Twilight sorprendida "Creo que mañana no tengo que hacer nada en lo que necesite ayuda, supongo que puedes tomarte el día libre"

Tal como dijo, Spike volvió a Ponyville al día siguiente de muy buen humor, de hecho, él solo escribió una sola estrofa de su canción de amor, estaba realmente inspirado.

Pero Melody en cambio parecía triste y decaída, lo contrario que el día anterior.

"¿Qué te sucede?" le preguntó el dragón.

Ella le contó que Applejack se había enfadado al descubrirla besándose con su hermano mayor, Big Macintosh.

"Applejack a veces se enfada, pero en realidad es muy buena poni, ya lo verás. Seguro que al final comprende que se equivocó y se disculpará"

Melody asintió, y volvieron a preparar la letra, pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Pinkie Pie.

La unicornio iba a decirle que no era un buen momento, pero la poni rosada vio la partitura y entró corriendo a leerla.

"¡OH, Spike es preciosa! ¡Twilight seguro que se enamorará de ti!"

Spike se quedó congelado. Aquello era una sorpresa, y ella no era especialmente buena guardando secretos. Si Twilight se enteraba de ello antes de tiempo… seguramente no podría soportarlo.

"Pinkie ¡Twilight no puede saberlo, es una sorpresa!"

"Te prometo que no se lo diré. ¡Y es una Pinkie-promesa!"

Eso dejaba a Spike más tranquilo. Ella jamás rompería una promesa ni dejaría que nadie lo hiciese.

Pinkie se dirigió a Melody.

"¿Puedo ayudaros? ¡Por favor! Puedo tocar varios instrumentos a la vez"

"Si Spike está de acuerdo…" respondió ella "Él va a cantar. Yo solo voy a hacer los coros"

"Spike ¿Puedo?" preguntó la poni rosada con emoción.

"Por supuesto que puedes, Pinkie. ¡Contigo sonará mejor!"

Y los tres se pusieron manos a la obra.

Pinkie Pie era de gran ayuda, pues a ella se le daba muy bien rimar. Pronto tuvieron la letra de la canción lista. Emocionadísima, Pinkie Pie salió corriendo y volvió con una trompeta. Spike comenzó a cantar, pero su voz temblaba un poco.

"Eso ha sonado horrible" dijo Pinkie.

El dragón estaba avergonzado. Melody le consoló.

"Lo harás bien, solo que las cosas nunca salen bien la primera vez"

Lo intentaron de nuevo, pero seguía sin salir bien. Habría que seguir practicando, de eso no había duda.

Entonces, de nuevo Spike recibió una carta de palacio requiriendo su presencia, y ya se disponía a marcharse cuando recordó que Pinkie había ido allí.

"Pinkie ¿Por qué venías a casa de Melody?"

La razón era nada más y nada menos que anunciar su boda. En efecto, iba a casarse con Cheese Sandwich, y la boda era en dos días.

"¿Spike me llevas a Canterlot contigo? Debo comunicárselo a la princesa"

"Claro"

Ambos se despidieron de Melody y volaron a Canterlot.

Cuando Pinkie le contó a su amiga sobre su boda, esta no reaccionó como la poni rosada había esperado.

"¿Estás seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto?"

"Sí, Cheese Sandwich es encantador. Quiero casarme con él"

"Pero él… no vive en Ponyville, tendrás que irte"

"Ya había pensado en eso, pero en realidad Rarity, Rainbow Dash y tú ya no vivís en Ponyville ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo tampoco lo haga?"

"Supongo que en eso tengo que darte la razón"

"Entonces, ¿Oficiarás la ceremonia?"

"Sí, claro que sí"

Fue una boda espectacular, no era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich eran los súper ponis de las fiestas.

Spike estaba feliz por su amiga la poni rosa, pero en el fondo tenía algo de envidia. A ella le había salido bien su amor, pero sin embargo, él no podía saber aún si iba a ser correspondido o no por Twilight.

Durante el baile, iba a pedirle a la alicornio que bailase con él, pero uno de los invitados se le adelantó, por lo que tuvo que contentarse danzar con Applejack.

Finalmente, la boda finalizó y todos se regresaron a sus casas mientras los novios se iban de Luna de Miel.

Paso un mes. El Día de Corazones y Cascos llegaría en tan solo una semana, y Spike decidió con Melody y Pinkie Pie que esa sería la fecha adecuada para declararle su amor a Twilight. Sin embargo, no fue fácil ocultárselo, pues conforme se iba acercando la fecha, el dragón se fue poniendo más nervioso, haciendo sospechas a la alicornio, que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

"Pienso que me estás ocultando algo, Spike. ¿Qué es? ¿Una fiesta sorpresa?"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que les quiero dar el relevo a Pinkie y su marido? No creo que pueda estar a su altura"

"No realmente" contestó ella.

Por suerte para él, el día señalado llegó sin que Twilight descubriese su plan. Aquel día, Melody llegó a Canterlot donde se reunió con Spike para preparar el audio.

"¿Estás seguro de que no se te va a olvidar la letra?" preguntaba la unicornio.

"Ya te he dicho que me la aprendí de memoria" le contestó el dragón con algo de fastidio en la voz.

Entretanto, Pinkie había ido a palacio, su plan era llevar a Twilight hacia su sorpresa.

"¡Twilight he visto un fantasma en la ciudad!"

"¡Pinkie, este no es momento para bromas!

"No es una broma, es cierto"

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente aceptó acompañar a su amiga.

"Ya viene" murmuró Spike a Melody cuando vio acercarse a ambas "Conecta el audio"

Ella lo hizo así, y el dragón comenzó a cantar.

_Mi origen no conocí, mas sí mi destino cuando por primera vez la vi._

_Su amor tan cálido me da el aliento necesario._

_Es tan cariñosa e ingeniosa._

_Sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido_

_¡Oh, Twilight!_

_¡Por favor, ámame como yo te amo a ti!_

_¡Oh, Twilight!_

_¡Hazme feliz con un sí!_

Al principio, Twilight estaba paralizada por la sorpresa. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su asistente pudiese sentir algo así por ella; pero a medida que Spike iba terminando la canción lo vio todo claro. El por qué siempre se había sentido mal cuando lo veía con Rarity; el por qué cuando estaban juntos era capaz de cualquier cosa; el por qué le costaba tanto decirle adiós, porque estaba enamorada de él.

Sí, no había lugar a dudas. Siempre lo había visto cómo su mejor amigo, incluso como a su hermano pequeño, pero ahora sabía que el dragón había conquistado su corazón.

Estaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la canción había acabado y Spike, Pinkie Pie y Melody la observaban.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de las mejillas de Twilight.

"¡Lo siento, Twilight! Se disculpó rápidamente Spike "Yo no quería hacerte sentir incómoda. Yo intentaba…"

"Calla, tonto" le interrumpió ella "Son lágrimas de felicidad"

El corazón de Spike latió más deprisa.

"Spike. Yo también te quiero. Te he querido desde que te saqué de aquel huevo. Pero no como tu mejor amiga, tu hermana o tu madre ¡He estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo! Al principio no te lo quería decir porque tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar. Después perdiste el interés por Rarity y me auto convencí de que era demasiado pronto y deje el tema aislado ¡Pero te amo y ya no tengo miedo a decirlo!"

"Twilight…"

El dragón rodeo a Twilight en un abrazo y la miró a los ojos. Ambos supieron que había llegado el momento de besarse por primera vez.

Cuando acabó el día, Spike estaba algo confuso.

"Esto… ¿Esta noche duermo en mi cuarto o vas a dormir conmigo?"

"Supongo que ahora somos pareja ¿No?"

"Sí, aunque aún no te lo he pedido oficialmente"

Twilight rio por la respuesta.

Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio.

"Esto no será fácil, Spike. No creo que los ponis les guste que su príncipe sea un dragón"

"¿Sugieres que esto no es buena idea?" dijo Spike, que de golpe se había desilusionado.

Ella le dio un beso.

"No, eso nunca. Antes renunciaría al trono que a perderte. Solo estoy sugiriendo que… sea nuestro secreto"

Spike pensó un momento.

"¿Hasta cuándo?"

"Pues… hasta que decidamos que haya llegado el momento ¿Te parece?"

"Sí, creo que tienes razón"

Twilight cogió a Spike y lo llevó a su habitación, entonces empujó al dragón sobre el colchón tumbándose encima de él y besándolo con fuerza.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso sí que es tener ganas!" exclamó Spike.

"Bueno, yo también puedo tener interés en temas íntimos ¿No? ¿Es tu primera vez y estás nervioso?"

"En realidad no es mi primera vez" reconoció el dragón algo avergonzado "¿Recuerdas a Garras? Bueno, ella y yo…"

"No puedo juzgarte. Tampoco es mi primera vez"

"¿Qué? ¿Con quién?"

"¿Recuerdas ese guardia del castillo de color naranja y pelo azul? Bueno, en una fiesta hace unos años él y yo… fue mi única vez"

Spike le dio otro beso.

"No tiene nada de malo ser el segundo" dijo.

Y ambos se dispusieron a hacer el amor.

A partir de entonces, la relación entre ambos pasó a ser de pareja, aunque fue un secreto para todos, menos como es natural, sus mejores amigas, quienes se mostraron felices de saberlo.

El tiempo pasó y les trajo noticias positivas como el embarazo de Pinkie Pie.

Ya estaba cercana la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, y Twilight tendría su cena familiar. Ella decidió que sería una buena ocasión para contarle a su familia acerca de su relación con Spike.

No obstante, estaba algo nerviosa… ¿Su familia se lo tomaría tan bien como sus amigas? Esperaba que sí…

Además, todavía tenía pendiente preparar la clásica función de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Sus amigas harían de tres de los personajes principales, no obstante debía encontrar dos sustitutos. Uno para el Canciller Pudinhead, interpretado hasta entonces por Pinkie Pie (la cual debido a su embarazo no podía actuar) y otro para Clover la Sabia, cuyo actor hasta entonces se había roto un casco y no podía ejercer dicho papel. Por suerte, Spike le escribió una nota a Melody pidiéndole en nombre de la princesa que interpretase el papel, algo a lo que ella aceptó a regañadientes. Finalmente, Twilight pudo encontrar al sustituto de Pinkie Pie zanjando esta labor.

Por fin llegó la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

La familia de Twilight llegó a palacio para la cena familiar. Estaban sus padres, una pareja de unicornios llamados Night Light y Twilight Velvet; también su hermano mayor Shining Armor, y la esposa de este, la Princesa Cadance, soberana del Imperio de Cristal.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, por lo que Twilight decidió que había llegado el momento.

"Me gustaría contaros algo… bueno"

Spike no estaba demasiado contento con la palabra usada, pues el habría usado "maravilloso", pero no dijo nada.

"Te escuchamos" le respondió su madre.

"El caso es que Spike y yo somos… novios"

Todos los presentes se quedaron con los ojos como platos, todos excepto Shining Armor, el cual empezó a reír.

"¡Muy buena broma, hermanita! ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba!"

Su esposa le dio un codazo.

"¿Así es como premias su sinceridad?" preguntó en tono estricto.

"Pero como que _sinceridad_ ¿Acaso no es una broma?"

"No, hermano. Estoy hablando muy en serio" insistió Twilight.

"Pero hija, ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes?" preguntó su preocupado padre.

"Bueno, yo… quería estar segura de que iba a funcionar antes de contároslo"

Cadance estaba radiante.

"¡Me parece fantástico! Quiero decir, es tan romántico que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de que tu verdadero amor había estado siempre a tu lado"

"Eso mismo pensé yo" admitió Twilight ruborizándose.

Shining Armor se levantó, se dirigió a Spike, lo agarró y le frotó la cabeza.

"¡Está guay, _hermanito_! ¡Hey, no me mires así, ahora somos de la familia!"

"Jo, sí que te lo has tomado bien" dijo el dragón en un tono que indicaba que le sorprendía.

"Pues claro que sí ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Secuestrarte, encadenarte, intentar matarte y luego borrarle la memoria a mi hermana para que no se acuerde de ti? ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Un terrorista?"

Y todos rieron por la broma que el unicornio acababa de hacer, y luego siguieron con la celebración.

Twilight no podía ser más feliz. Todo había salido a pedir de boca, pues no solo tenía una relación amorosa con Spike, sino que también contaba con la bendición de su familia.

* * *

_Estaba claro que este capítulo iba a incluir partes repetidas, por lo que intenté darle más punto de vista personal de Twilight y Spike._

_Como dije en el primer fanfic, siento lo mala que es la letra de la canción, es que no soy cantante ni compositor ni nada de eso._

_Gracias por leer, más la semana que viene_


	11. Mirar hacia delante

_Aquí está el capítulo de la semana. Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Mirar hacia delante**

A pesar de que el amor de Twilight y Spike era fuerte, no era nada fácil.

Primero porque era un secreto que debía ser ocultado incluso a los guardias y al resto de sirvientes de palacio; y segundo porque ella estaba muy ocupada en labores de Estado.

Por suerte, tenían todas las noches para estar juntos.

"Rainbow Dash vino a verme esta mañana" le dijo la alicornio a su novio, que estaba acariciando su larga melena.

"¿Y?" preguntó él sin cesar sus caricias.

"Vino a decirme que estaba embarazada. Ella y Soarin van a tener un bebé"

Spike soltó una risilla.

"Parece que alguien va a tener que casarse de penalti"

"No es gracioso" le regañó ella "Eso podría pasarle a cualquiera"

"Salvo a nosotros. Tú dijiste que eso solo era posible con magia"

"Sí, es solo que… me pregunto si algún día yo…"

"No pensemos en eso ahora" le susurró Spike al oído "Tenemos toda la noche ¿Verdad?"

Unos meses después, Canterlot se despertó cubierta por una extraña niebla, más densa que de costumbre. Los pocos pegasos del lugar no lograron apartarla, y tampoco sirvió con los hechizos de los unicornios.

Applejack fue a ver a Twilight, pues, al parecer Canterlot no era el único lugar afectado por una extraña meteorología; Ponyville también lo estaba.

"Algo está ocurriendo. Y no bueno. Me pregunto si Discord tendrá algo que ver" les dijo Twilight a sus amigas cuando estas llegaron a palacio.

"No, él no nos volvería a hacer algo así" contestó Fluttershy, la cual salía en defensa de su amigo "Él y yo estuvimos juntos hace poco y es bueno"

"Pues yo creo que tiene algo que ver con esa joya del templo" opinó Rarity.

La princesa pensó en ello un momento. Sí, puede que la unicornio diseñadora tuviese razón, quizá todo se debiese a que la joya hubiese perdido algo de su poder y simplemente hubiese que recargarla.

"Iré al templo" anunció Twilight.

"Voy contigo" contestó rápidamente Spike, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, tú quédate, y si algo me pasa avisa a mi hermano y a Cadance. Ellos sabrán que hacer"

"No te preocupes, Spike" le dijo Applejack "Nosotras iremos con Twilight"

"Pero chicas…"

"¡No aceptaremos un no por respuesta!" exclamó Rainbow Dash.

Twilight suspiró, pero finalmente aceptó la ayuda de sus amigas.

"¿Pero cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí?" preguntó Fluttershy "Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity no pueden volar y Rainbow Dash en ese estado tampoco"

Por suerte Twilight tenía la solución: el tele transporte. Concentrándose al máximo pudo usar el hechizo adecuado, y pronto las chicas se encontraron en el antiguo templo del Rey Changeling. La joya estaba en su sitio, intacta.

"Pues parece que aquí no pasa nada" opinó Rarity "Tal vez nos hayamos equivocado y el problema viene de otra parte"

"Las cosas no son lo que parecen" dijo entonces una voz que provenía de la oscuridad.

De la nada, unas criaturas negras que eran una mezcla entre un poni y un insecto las rodearon. Ellas conocían bien a esos extraños seres a los que se habían enfrentado años atrás, los changelings, criaturas que podían cambiar su forma a voluntad.

Pero no iban solos, de la oscuridad surgió su reina, Chrysalis, a la que también conocían.

"Vaya, vaya ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Si son mis chicas favoritas!" exclamó ella "¿A que vienen esas caras de sorpresa? ¿No me esperabais? No os preocupéis, os lo explicaré todo cuando llegue el momento"

"¡Que te crees tú eso!" le contestó Rainbow Dash "¡Vamos, usemos el Rainbow Power para acabar con ella!"

Las Guardianas de la Armonía se pusieron en posición para invocar el poder; curiosamente la reina changeling no hizo nada para detenerlas, y enseguida se dieron cuenta de por qué; su poder no funcionaba.

"¡Qué raro!" exclamó Twilight.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Rarity "La última vez se nos volvió el cabello larguísimo y brillábamos mucho"

Chrysalis rio y luego ordenó a su ejército reducir a las chicas.

Aunque ellas intentaron defenderse, poco pudieron hacer ante tantos changelings, y pronto cayeron derrotadas, y fueron atadas con una especie de líquido pegajoso.

"¡Suéltanos ahora mismo!" ordenó Applejack, lo cual hizo que la reina changeling le diese un golpe en la cara.

"¡Las prisioneras no dan órdenes!" le contestó la diabólica reina "Ahora os quedareis aquí encerradas hasta que yo dé la orden"

Y la reina se fue dejándolas atadas en la más absoluta oscuridad.

En palacio, Spike al darse cuenta que Twilight y sus amigas no volvían mandó una carta a la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor, tal y cómo la princesa le había indicado.

Al día siguiente, los soberanos del Imperio de Cristal se presentaron en Canterlot.

La princesa del Imperio de Cristal había detectado gracias a su poder una notable disminución en el amor en Equestria, lo que les llevó a la rápida conclusión de que Chrysalis y los changelings tenían algo que ver en la desaparición.

Cuando estaban planeando cómo llegar hasta ellas, oyeron un ruido. Al parecer eran los guardias, y Shining Armor fue a echar un vistazo. Los guardias discutían con una unicornio, que resultó ser Melody, a la que, finamente dejaron pasar por orden de Shining Armor.

Tras una breve discusión, Melody convenció a Spike para ir a buscar a Twilight y sus amigas. A pesar de que Shining Armor se opuso, no les pudo detener.

En el templo, Rarity intentaba por tercera vez romper su atadura con un hechizo.

"¡Déjalo ya, eso no va a funcionar!" protestaba Rainbow Dash.

"¡Al menos yo intento buscar soluciones!" replicó la unicornio diseñadora.

"¡Dejad de discutir!" les regañó Twilight "Ella ha debido de hacer algún truco para debilitar nuestro poder"

En aquel momento, la Reina Chrysalis abrió la puerta arrojando algo de luz sobre el oscuro lugar. Cuando los ojos de las chicas se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz, vieron como la reina dejaba en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de Melody y luego la ataba con el mismo líquido que había usado para atraparlas a ellas.

"Seguramente vino a buscarme" dijo Applejack con un tono en la voz que indicaba culpabilidad "Pobre Melody…"

"Pero ella no ha podido venir sola" interrumpió Pinkie "Quiero decir, no tiene alas"

El corazón de Twilight latió fuertemente ¿Tal vez Spike…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los lamentos de Melody al volver en sí.

Chrysalis les explicó entonces que la pérdida de su poder se debía a que el elemento de la bondad se había debilitado porque Fluttershy se había puesto celosa de Melody. Eso había debilitado el Rainbow Power, pues este poder estaba ligado a los elementos, y se debilitaba si lo hacía alguno.

Chrysalis estaba a mitad de esto, cuando los muros de la habitación se rompieron y apareció Spike.

Al ver a su novia y sus amigas atadas se enfureció.

"¡SUELTÁLAS AHORA MISMO!"

El dragón avanzó hacia la malvada reina, pero ella agarró a Twilight.

"¡Frena, dragoncito! ¡Si te mueves un centímetro más te juro que los ponis se quedaran sin princesa!"

Su fría voz señalaba que no era ningún farol. Spike se detuvo al instante.

"¡No la escuches, Spike!" exclamó Twilight "¡Acaba con ella, no podemos dejar que gane!"

"Pero tú…"

"Lo hago por Equestria" contestó la alicornio.

"Y yo lo hago por ti" murmuró el dragón, y luego bajó la cabeza "¡Me rindo!"

Sin perder un segundo, Chrysalis destrozó la Joya del Equilibrio condenando a Equestria a un caos absoluto. Sin embargo no se deshizo de las chicas, sino que las dejó irse para que sufrieran en el caos que había provocado.

Sin embargo, con lo que la reina no había contado era que Twilight no se iba a rendir, y en su biblioteca encontró un libro que indicaba la existencia de un Octavo Elemento de la Armonía. El problema era que no tenían ni idea de cuál era, por lo que conocer este hecho no era de ayuda.

Para empeorar las cosas, los changelings arrasaron Equestria, así como todo el amor, y eso incluía el de Twilight y Spike.

"Tenías que haber derrotado a Chrysalis" le dijo la alicornio a su asistente dragón.

"No iba a dejar que te hiciesen daño"

"Pero ahora, mira a nuestro alrededor, Equestria se cae a pedazos y lo peor es que… no podemos hacer nada"

La alicornio empezó a llorar de rabia e impotencia. Spike le consoló; pues aunque ya no sentía amor, sí que guardaba afecto, pues seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

"Todo va a solucionarse, ya lo verás"

Spike tenía razón. Pronto descubrieron que el Octavo Elemento resultó ser Melody, la cual representaba la confianza. Con su ayuda lograron derrotar a la diabólica Chrysalis, y, posteriormente Shining Armor y Cadance restauraron el amor en Equestria.

Ahora a Twilight le tocaba idear un plan para reconstruir Equestria, pero con la ayuda de Spike sabía que no había nada imposible.

Sin embargo, unos meses después sucedió algo que hizo que Twilight se sintiese insegura y mal consigo misma; a palacio llegó la noticia de que Rarity se casaba.

Al parecer su novio Fancy Pants se lo había pedido.

Spike no pareció muy alegre con este hecho, más bien lo contrario, lo que hizo sospechar a Twilight que su novio aún no había superado su decepción amorosa. Entonces, ¿Qué era ella? Quizá Spike no la amase realmente y lo único que buscaba con ella era un premio de consolación. Pese a ello, no exteriorizó sus sentimientos porque no quería que el dragón pensase que ella estaba paranoica.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Spike.

"¿Ocurre algo, Twilight?"

"No" mintió ella "No me ocurre nada"

"A mí no puedes engañarme, sé que te ocurre algo"

Ella puso una mueca de fastidio, pues aquello era verdad; él la conocía mejor que ningún otro incluyendo a sus amigas.

Entonces tragó aire y habló:

"Spike, ¿Tú me quieres?"

El dragón se quedó extrañado por la pregunta, pero al ver que su novia parecía impaciente por oír su respuesta, decidió tomarlo en serio.

"Sí, claro que te quiero Twilight"

"¿Pero me quieres de verdad?"

Y el tono de voz de la alicornio parecía algo alterado.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó entonces Spike "Quiero decir, ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?"

"Hoy cuando hemos recibido esa carta parecías… ausente"

El dragón pronto entendió lo que ella intentaba decirle.

"¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Lo mío con Rarity pasó a la historia!"

"Pero…"

"Mira, para mí tú eres la única"

Twilight comenzaba a ponerse aún más nerviosa.

"Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, primero estuvo Garras"

"Bueno, tú te acostaste con un guardia…"

"¿Entonces el hombre puede tener relaciones pre matrimoniales y la mujer no?" preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

"¡No he querido decir eso!"

Twilight trató de relajarse. Por culpa de una tontería estaba surgiendo una discusión, así que cogió aire y contó hasta diez para sí misma.

"Supongo que toda relación de pareja tiene discusión ¿Verdad, Spike?" dijo ya más calmada.

"Eso dicen" contestó él, y, finalmente sonrió "Mañana iremos a ver a Rarity para hablar de ello si así te quedas más tranquila.

"Me parece perfecto"

Y así lo hicieron. Casi nada más salir el sol, Twilight y Spike estaban llamando a la puerta de Rarity.

"Twilight ¿Vienes a ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda?" preguntó la unicornio diseñadora.

Pero enseguida supo que no estaban allí por eso. La alicornio podía ser totalmente sincera con su amiga, por lo que le contó por qué estaban allí.

"Twilight, yo no tengo intención de robarte a tu novio. Yo amo a mi prometido"

"Lo sé, y no eres tú lo que me preocupa…"

Rarity miró a Spike con un semblante muy serio.

"Spike, yo aún no soy capaz de agradecerte todas las cosas que hiciste por mí en el pasado y, desde luego siento si te di alguna falsa esperada sin intención de hacerlo; pero de eso ya hace mucho. Si de verdad aún te gusto, dímelo y así podré irme de aquí y empezar una vida nueva lejos de ti"

"Lo haré" respondió con seguridad Spike.

"Más te vale que no se te olvide" continuó ella con un tono severo "Porque si le haces daño a mi mejor amiga te prometo que lo pagarás"

Twilight estaba alucinando. ¡Rarity podía ser una gran amante de la moda, pero había que ver cómo era cuando se ponía seria!

Finalmente, Rarity se casó con Fancy Pants, y al poco comunicó su embarazo.

Ella sería la tercera en tener hijos, pues Pinkie Pie y su esposo Cheese Sandwich eran padres de dos hermosos mellizos; mientras que Rainbow Dash lo era de un saludable pegaso junto a su marido Soarin.

Twilight se relajó mucho a partir de este hecho, sin embargo su relación con Spike aún tendría que pasar por un bache.

Un día que Twilight estaba atendiendo a unos invitados comenzó a sentirse mal, pero no abandonó su tarea, y aguantó el malestar hasta la hora de comer.

"Hoy traes muy mala cara, Twilight ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?"

"Quizá es que he dormido poco, aunque a lo mejor se me pasa con un vaso de agua"

"¡Voy a por él!"

Eficiente como siempre, el dragón volvía con lo que la alicornio le había pedido, cuando oyó un ruido fuerte. Alarmado volvió al lado de Twilight solo para encontrársela desmayada en el suelo sangrando profusamente de la nariz.

* * *

_Bueno, en hora de España me he pasado del Viernes, pero estuve un poco más ocupado esta semana._

_Antes de que lo pregunten en un review **Twilight no está embarazada, **al menos de momento... la semana que viene sabrán que ocurre._

Para despedir me gustaría desear una feliz Navidad, retrasada (no es mi culpa que el 25 no cayese en Viernes)


	12. La última barrera

_Aquí está el capítulo de la semana. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 12. La última barrera**

Spike esperaba impacientemente a que el médico acabase de examinar a Twilight.

"¿Qué le ocurre, doctor?" preguntó el dragón muy preocupado cuando este acabó.

El médico le contestó que quería hablar con él en privado, así que dejaron a Twilight descansando y se fueron.

"Me temo que su Alteza tiene una rara enfermedad conocida como la enfermedad del Alicornio" explicó el doctor.

"¿La qué?"

"Era una enfermedad que sufrían algunos alicornios. Los va debilitando un poco cada día hasta que consume su magia y entonces…"

"¿Pero los alicornios no eran inmortales?"

"No ante esta enfermedad, y lo siento muchísimo, pero la medicina poni no ha llegado tan lejos"

Pero de ninguna manera Spike se iba a rendir sin intentar algo, y buscó por la biblioteca algún libro que le ayudase. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Starl Swirl el Barbado narraba en uno de sus libros la existencia de una milagrosa planta que, machacada y servida en una infusión era capaz de curar la enfermedad que tenía Twilight.

Spike iba a pedir ayuda a la princesa Luna, pero descubrió que ella se había marchado de palacio por miedo a contagiarse, por lo que no podía contar con su ayuda.

¿Entonces qué opción le quedaba? En el libro no decía nada más. El dragón lo arrojó con frustración, y, en aquel momento cayó al suelo una delgada hoja de papel del libro. Parecía una especie de mapa. Spike deseó con toda su alma que aquel mapa le indicase en qué lugar conseguir la planta milagrosa.

"Volveré pronto, Twilight" murmuró el dragón antes de echar a volar.

Spike estuvo volando durante un día entero, guiándose por el mapa, que lo llevaba mucho más allá de donde ningún poni hubiese llegado nunca, mucho más allá incluso que donde se encontraba el templo del Rey Changeling.

Sin embargo, no tenía intención de volver sin la planta, sin lo único que podría salvarle la vida a su novia.

Cuando llegó cerca de una espesa jungla, se fijó en que el mapa reflejaba la existencia de un templo en aquel aparente inhóspito lugar, así que decidió investigar el territorio con muchísima precaución.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al templo, sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello. Casi enseguida sintió como brotaba un líquido tibio y pegajoso; estaba sangrando. Al parecer se había equivocado, aquel lugar sí contaba con la existencia de vida, unos ponis tribales, los cuales asustados por su gran tamaño le habían disparado una flecha.

Spike iba a decirles que no quería hacerles daño, que solo buscaba una planta, pero escuchó como hablaban entre sí en una extraña lengua, por lo que cualquier intento de comunicación sería inútil. El dragón supo que la mejor opción era alejarse, pero cuando iba a despegar el vuelo, los ponis le lanzaron unas cuerdas que inutilizaron sus alas; acto seguido, otro grupo le amarraron el hocico de dragón con otras cuerdas, dejándole totalmente indefenso.

Así, le llevaron hasta su poblado, en donde lo ataron a un resistente poste. Spike estaba totalmente aturdido ¿Quiénes eran esos ponis? ¿Qué iban a hacer con él?

Entonces miró a su alrededor y dio un grito al ver unos huesos ¿Aquellos ponis eran… antropófagos? ¡Con razón ningún poni sabía de su existencia! (Salvo quizá Daring Doo, por supuesto)

Comenzaron a sonar unos tambores, y todos los ponis comenzaron a bailar. Antes de que Spike pudiese si quiera pensar en por qué lo hacían, observó cómo se iban inclinando en orden según pasaba quien parecía ser su líder, salvo que no era un poni en absoluto.

"¡¿GARRAS?!"

El dragón morado estaba atónito, no se explicaba qué estaba haciendo allí su antigua subordinada, y mucho menos por qué los misteriosos ponis tribales la adoraban a ella, y al pequeño dragón que ella había adoptado tiempo atrás.

"Spike. Tú…"

En ese momento, la dragona dijo unas palabras en el extraño lenguaje, y los ponis quitaron las ataduras de Spike dejándolo libre.

"Gracias, Garras" dijo el dragón morado.

"Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar" fue la respuesta de la dragona.

Más tarde, Spike se enteró de que Garras y su hijo adoptivo se habían ido de su territorio poco después que él, dado que ella no aguantaba al nuevo líder. Tras muchas desgracias, habían llegado a ese lugar, donde habían logrado impresionar a los ponis de tal modo que, les adoraron.

"¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? ¿No habías vuelto con… los ponis?"

"Sí, por eso mismo estoy aquí. He venido a encontrar la planta mágica milagrosa"

Garras estaba estupefacta.

"Creí que era solo un mito. Cuando era pequeña, me contaron sobre su existencia"

Spike se quedó de piedra al escuchar estas palabras. No, la planta tenía que existir; Starl Swirl el Barbado no se había podido equivocar; acertó en la existencia del Octavo Elemento.

"¡No, yo, estoy seguro que existe!"

Garras puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar de que ella opinaba rotundamente lo contrario, no quiso discutir, y cambio se tema.

"¿Y para qué necesitas esa planta si puede saberse?"

"Es por Twilight…"

"¿Tu amiga la princesa poni?"

"Sí, ella tiene una enfermedad que solo podrá ser curada con esa planta"

"Y tú te llevarías un disgusto muy grande si muriese ¿Verdad?"

"Evidentemente sí"

"Entonces no pierdas el tiempo. Les diré a los ponis que te dejen marchar y que no se interpongan en tu camino"

"¡Gracias, Garras!" le agradeció Spike mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

La dragona cumplió su palabra, por lo que el dragón tenía luz verde para logar encontrar la planta milagrosa.

"Cuídate mucho, Spike" murmuró Garras mientras lo veía alejarse de ella.

Spike voló hasta el lugar donde los ponis tribales lo habían inmovilizado la vez anterior, y comenzó a buscar la planta milagrosa, sin embargo no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

"¡Maldición!"

El dragón estaba empezando a desesperarse. Sin aquel único remedio, Twilight moriría, su gran amor, aquella con la que había compartido un amor mutuo un montón de tiempo…

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Spike al pensar en ello, y, de la tierra brotó un diminuto tallo que, regada con las lágrimas del dragón hicieron florecer un pequeña florecilla ¿Sería aquella la flor que lograría salvar a Twilight de una muerte segura?

Y si así era, ¿Cuánto tardaría en crecer? No podía esperar, tenía que haber algo que le ayudase a decidir… y para su fortuna, un milagro le dio la respuesta. La princesa Luna estaba allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Los Guardias dijeron que te habías ido!"

"Salí a buscar lo mismo que tú. Yo también quiero evitar perder a Twilight. Ya he perdido a mi hermana"

En ese instante, Luna vio el brote.

"Parece que ya descubriste la magia de la planta ¿Entonces a qué esperas para volver a llorar?"

"¿¡Volver a llorar?!"

"Spike, la planta solo crecerá si es regadas con lágrimas de ternura"

El dragón entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

"Solo es que…"

"¿Sí, Spike?"

"Que me da vergüenza llorar si me estás mirando"

"¡Hombres…!"

Por suerte, Spike pudo hacer lo que Luna le había dicho, y pronto tuvieron la linda flor milagrosa, que era exactamente igual que el dibujo que Starl Swirl el Barbado había incluido en su libro.

Ambos volaron lo más rápido que pudieron a palacio, donde Rarity cuidaba a su mejor amiga a pesar de su ya notable embarazo.

"¡Twilight, por favor no te mueras! Piensa en Spike, en tus súbditos, en tus amigas. Yo… ¿Cómo voy a contárselo a las otras si te mueres?"

La sorpresa de la unicornio diseñadora fue enorme cuando vio entrar al dragón con una taza en la mano.

"Tenemos que hacer que Twilight beba esto"

"¿Spike…?" murmuró débilmente la alicornio.

"¡Shh! Tú solo bébete esto. Créeme, te vas a poner bien"

Después de beber la medicina debían esperar una noche, que era el tiempo que la medicina tardaba en hacer efecto.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight ya era capaz de ponerse derecha, pero aún no estaba recuperada como para volver a llevar a cabo su labor como princesa, por lo que Spike como su fiel ayudante, le sustituyó.

"¿Ponis tribales?" preguntó Twilight aquella noche, cuando Spike le contó cómo había encontrado el remedio.

"Sí ¿Verdad qué es increíble?"

Entonces, ella lo abrazó.

"Ha sido tan noble de tu parte arriesgar tu vida para conseguir un antídoto"

"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Twilight"

"Lo sé, y por eso te quiero tanto"

"¿Y…?

"Y también por eso eres mi asistente y novio número uno"

Y Spike sonrió por las nuevas palabras que le levantaban la moral.

* * *

_Bueno, en este capítulo quise darle un final a Garras, ya que algunos lectores preguntaron por ella._

_Lamento informarles de que este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo del fanfic. La semana que viene será el final._


	13. Brave Heart

_Este es el último capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Brave Heart**

El tiempo siguió pasando, y trayendo más acontecimientos buenos; pero sin duda, el más llamativo fue la boda de Melody. Efectivamente, aquella unicornio que había ayudado a Twilight y sus amigas a encontrar el amor y que resultó ser el Octavo Elemento había encontrado a su amor verdadero en el hermano de Applejack, Big Macintosh.

"Melody estaba preciosa hoy ¿Verdad?" le preguntó Twilight a Spike cuando ambos volvieron de la boda, que se había celebrado en Sweet Apple Acres "Rarity hizo un gran trabajo con su vestido"

"Hay que reconocer que sí, pero sobre todo ella y su marido estaban… radiantes"

"Sí"

"Debo reconocer que tengo bastante… envidia"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú y yo…?"

Spike le puso un dedo en la boca.

"No, tú sabes que te quiero, es solo que… ya estoy cansado de esto. De tener que ocultárselo a todos, de no poder besarte hasta la noche"

"Sé cómo te sientes, Spike. Y yo estoy igual…"

Ambos miraron hacia otro lado en silencio.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando comenzamos nuestra relación?" preguntó entonces el dragón.

"Sí, claro que me acuerdo"

"Dijiste que haríamos público lo nuestro cuando llegase el momento…y, creo que ya ha llegado"

"Spike…"

"¡Yo estoy harto de que sea un secreto y a ti tampoco te gusta! ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?"

"Tienes razón, Spike. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo público cuanto antes"

Sin embargo, el dragón aún tenía una sorpresa para Twilight. Cuando la alicornio se levantó al día siguiente, se encontró una cajita al lado de su cama y tenía una nota de Spike pidiéndole matrimonio. La carta estaba llena de frases cursis, pero a ella le pareció algo realmente encantador. Twilight bajó corriendo las escaleras y buscó a su novio, al cual encontró en la cocina. Ella lo abrazó.

"¡Spike, sí que me casaré contigo!"

El dragón le devolvió el abrazo. No podía decir una palabra debido a la emoción, pero ella supo que no podía ser más feliz.

Twilight fue a ver a Pinkie Pie; quería pedirle que organizase una boda, sin embargo, el marido de la poni rosada, Cheese Sandwich se había roto uno de sus patas cuando se cayó del tejado rescatando a sus hijos (los cuales se habían subido jugando); y ella tenía que cuidarlo.

Eso le dio a Twilight una pequeña pausa para contarle a Spike algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

"¿Te… te importaría si es una boda íntima?"

"¿A qué te refieres, Twilight?"

"Yo soy una princesa. No puedo casarme como el resto de mis amigas. Ellas tuvieron suerte y pudieron tener la suya. Pero en mi caso… ¿En serio crees que será discreta? ¡No! Acudirían fotógrafos, periodistas…"

Spike supo que ella tenía razón.

"¿Qué sugieres entonces?"

"Simplemente que me gustaría casarme más en secreto. Ya sabes, mi familia y mis mejores amigas"

"Si ese es tu deseo, me ocuparé de que se haga realidad"

"¡Gracias, Spike! ¡Muchísimas gracias!"

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Una vez estuvo Cheese Sandwich recuperado, Pinkie Pie comenzó a planificar la boda íntima de Twilight y Spike. Incluso habían logrado que todos los invitados pudiesen guardar el secreto.

Pese a que Twilight amaba a Spike, según llegaba la fecha se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. El futuro de su reino iba a cambiar con solo dos palabras "Sí, quiero" No le preocupaba su título, pues prefería perder unos cuantos reinos antes que a su novio.

"¿Te gusta este vestido que te he hecho?" preguntaba Rarity mientras adecentaba a la novia "Lo hice con seda de primerísima calidad"

"Sí, se nota" respondió Twilight ausente.

"¿Qué te ocurre? A mí puedes contármelo. Por algo somos las mejores amigas ¿No?"

"Bueno, es solo que temo que todo cambie a partir de ahora. Spike siempre ha sido alguien muy especial para mí, y este es un gran paso…"

"Todo saldrá bien, Twilight. Ya verás"

Todo estaba preparado. Las puertas del palacio bien cerradas. Y las Guardianas de la Armonía se habían preparado para cualquier imprevisto; aquello debía salir lo más perfecto posible.

Tal como Twilight había deseado, allí estaba la gente que más quería: Su familia y todos sus amigos.

Spike estaba también muy elegante, y, desde luego parecía mucho más seguro que ella.

En esta ocasión, la encargada de oficiar la ceremonia era la princesa Luna.

"Queridas yeguas y caballos. Nos hemos reunido aquí para presenciar una unión que marcará una nueva página en la historia de Equestria. La unión entre nuestra amada princesa, y su novio, un formidable dragón. Su amor mutuo les ha permitido superar las barreras de la adversidad. Ahora estamos aquí para ser testigos de su unión definitiva a través del matrimonio"

Tras estas palabras había llegado el momento de los votos matrimoniales. El de Spike fue bastante sencillo; su código de dragón modificado de una manera que prometía serle siempre fiel y estar a su lado.

Entonces llegó el turno de Twilight y todos estaban ansiosos por saber qué diría.

"Spike, tú has sido el amor de mi vida, siempre has estado a mi lado y no has pedido nada a cambio, por todo ello no tengo ninguna duda de que tú eres el elegido para compartir nuestras vidas"

Después de esto llegó el incómodo momento en el que la princesa Luna preguntó si alguien tenía una razón para oponerse. Por suerte pasó rápido y nadie dijo nada.

Spike y Twilight se besaron por primera vez como esposo y esposa.

Todos aplaudieron mientras Shining Armor "derramaba orgullo líquido" como él solía decir.

Durante el banquete, Spike quiso dedicarle uno de sus brindis a Melody, pues sin ella nunca habría podido confesarle a Twilight sus sentimientos.

A diferencia del resto de sus amigas, Twilight no tuvo una Luna de Miel, pues aquello habría dado pistas sobre su boda secreta.

Tras la romántica noche de bodas, la princesa despertó con los primeros rayos del sol.

"Llegó el momento que lo hagamos público ¿Verdad, Spike?"

"Tal como lo planeamos" contestó él.

Todo Canterlot se encontraba ante el palacio preguntándose por qué la princesa los habría convocado. En aquel momento, Twilight salió al balcón cogida de la mano de Spike. Todos soltaron exclamaciones al ver los anillos de boda que ella llevaba en el cuerno y él en una de sus garras.

La noticia se extendió rápidamente por toda Equestria ¡La princesa se había casado con un dragón! No sentó igual de bien en todos los sitios. En Ponyville, los habitantes vitoreaban la unión, igual que en Appleloosa. Pero en Manehattan, la reacción fue justo la contraria; los habitantes del lugar parecían rechazar rotundamente esta unión y parecían dispuestos a hacer lo imposible para que su gobernante no fuese un dragón.

Al día siguiente, en palacio un guardia le trajo la noticia a Twilight de que un pegaso procedente de Manehattan quería hablar con ella. Al parecer quería decirle algo de vital importancia. Intrigada ella le dejó pasar, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver quién era.

"¿Flash Sentry? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?"

"Son uno o dos de los soldados de palacio. Quieren dar un golpe de Estado. Se niegan a aceptar que les dirija un dragón"

"Te agradezco la información, te pondremos bajo vigilancia para que puedas permanecer tranquilo"

Una vez se fue, Twilight se vino abajo. Ya sabía que iba a pasar algo por el estilo ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Pero pronto averiguó la respuesta. Le pediría ayuda a su hermano. El mejor capitán de la guardia y guerrero en toda Equestria.

Al Imperio de Cristal llegó la carta. Shining Armor la leyó, y fue a buscar su armadura y a sus guardias.

Tal como había dicho Flash, entre la trama golpista había dos guardias de palacio que iban a ser juzgados por conspiración contra la corona.

Para asegurarse de que nunca volviera a pasar algo parecido, Twilight Sparkle redactó una nueva Ley que endurecía las penas para todo aquel que pusiese en peligro la corona.

Un mes después, Twilight comunicó su embarazo. Efectivamente, tras mucho insistir y con una pequeña ayuda de Zecora (que le dio una pócima para aumentar las probabilidades) lo había logrado.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar el feliz acontecimiento.

Por supuesto por toda Equestria se extendían los rumores sobre una posible fecundación artificial o señales del fin del mundo; pero tanto Spike como Twilight hacían oídos sordos, pues contaban con el apoyo de sus amigos.

El embarazo de Twilight transcurrió sin complicaciones, aunque varias veces la princesa Luna tuvo que relevarla en alguna de las funciones reales.

Finalmente, tras meses de espera Twilight dio a luz a un bebé.

Era de un color lila parecido al de su madre, pero el poco pelo que tenía sobre la cabeza era de un color verde como las escamas de Spike, su padre. Lo que más sorprendió a todos era que fuera alicornio, pero las alas, aunque pequeñas eran indiscutiblemente de dragón.

"¿Ya habéis pensado en el nombre?" preguntó la princesa Luna.

"La verdad es que no" respondió Spike.

Entonces Twilight llamó la atención de su marido.

"Me gustaría que este pequeño se pareciera a ti, que tuviese ese corazón valiente que tú tienes" hizo una pausa "Me parece que ese es el nombre que deberíamos ponerle"

"¿Brave Heart?"

"¿No te gusta?"

"No, me encanta"

Y ese fue el nombre dado para aquel pequeño, el cual algún día levantaría el sol y estaría llamado a gobernar Equestria.

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho con mi fic, como yo escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído y han dejado un review. _

_Como explicación a alguna confusión, los nombres de los personajes no se traducen de ahí "Brave Heart" y "Corazón Valiente"_

_¡Hasta el próximo Fanfiction! _


End file.
